


Jealousy

by SelinaShadow



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Jori - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaShadow/pseuds/SelinaShadow
Summary: How do budding lovers deal with jealousy?  Not elegantly, at least, not always.Jealousy Prompts
Relationships: Tori Vega & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 33
Kudos: 304





	1. Bad Feeling

Tori Vega was sure of quite a few things in life. One, Trina was a pain. Two, Sikowitz loves coconut milk. Three, Yerba was the WORST country in the world and four, Jade was a jealous girlfriend.

Admittedly, the later was one of her favorite things in the world but she would never admit it to the goth. She had witnessed Jade’s jealousy fits so many times when Beck and the goth had been dating and it had scared the waz out of her. But now that the Latina was involved with Jade, it was like seeing another side of a work of art and Tori loved it.

Of course, she would never intentionally cause her girlfriend this kind of distress, but when it happened without provocation whatsoever it warmed the Latina to her core…sometimes.

It was about a month into Tori and Jade’s dating when the young singer had started to notice how Jade’s body language would change as soon as they were in proximity to one another. How the young cinematographer would shift in her seat so that her arm could come to rest directly beside the singers, or how she would adjust her posture so that it guarded Tori’s back. 

Tori couldn’t help but feel… protected, wanted, cared for by the goth’s actions. 

She particularly loved when they were standing next to each other and the goth would slide her hand to the singer’s lower back or around her waist. Like Jade held her waist right now.

They were alone in the somewhat empty halls of Hollywood Arts on this fine morning, and the budding couple was enjoying their little moment together by the singer’s locker, sharing chase kisses and teasing remarks.

Tori couldn’t help but feel so warm at the moment, smiling at Jade and receiving a teasing smirk back. The goths green/blue eyes seemed so light at this moment, wrapped up in their own little bubble.

“Just admit it.” Tori teased, smiling at the goth and tugging at her girlfriends’ jacket.

Jade scoffed before taking a sip of her coffee, “No.”

“Come on, just admit it. We both know its true!” Tori urged, turning her head from side to side while pouting at the girl leaning against the wall of lockers.

Jade opens her mouth to retort but is interrupted by someone appearing next to them and tapping Tori on her shoulder.

“Hey, Tor. I was wondering if you had those notes you said you’d lend me for scriptwriting. I completely zoned out yesterday” a blonde girl with blue eyes asked, smiling brightly at the singer.

Jade raises a pierced eyebrow at the blonde and Latinas conversation, narrowing her eyes as the blonde doesn’t seem to understand physical barriers to much and keeps touching her girlfriend. Jade resists the urge to threaten the girl with her scissors if only for the sake that she knows it would upset the Latina.

Vega, being the ever-loving ball of energy beamed at her classmate, “Oh yeah, sure!” she mumbles before looking in her locker for a moment and grabbing a notebook and handing it to the blonde.

The blonde girl looks at Jade from over her nose and smiles falsely at the goth behind Tori’s back before changing her smile completely when the Latina turns.

“Thanks, Tor, I owe you one.” The blonde winks before rushing down the hall, but not before whipping her hair over her shoulder and almost smacking Jade with it.

The only thing holding Jade back from cutting her hair with her scissors was that Tori had settled back into Jade’s arms and kissed her cheek.

 _“Thanks, Tor.”_ Jade scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“What?” Vega asks, furrowing her brows at Jade.

“Are we just going to ignore that this girl just called you ‘Tor’ as if it was a physical inability to ad an ‘I’ at the end of it,” Jade states with a little bite.

Tori shrugs, “She’s called me that since we first started taking classes together.” She explains.

 _“Well oh boy, don’t I just love being hit on in front the of girl I’m dating,”_ Jade states in her southern belle voice that sounds absolutely nothing like the Latina.

“I don’t talk like that.” Tori deadpans, pulling away from Jade to close her locker and lean on it.

“Of course, you don’t.” Jade sighs, finishing her coffee cup and opening a random locker and placing the cup inside it.

Tori is just about to ask how she even knew the combination but decides to ignore it in favor of the conversation at hand.

“What are you even talking about ‘hitting on me’? She just asked for my notes?” Tori asks confused.

Jade rolled her eyes, “Notes you were so eager to share with her. If she needs notes so bad, why doesn’t she just pay attention in class.” Jade shrugs, pulling out her scissors and twisting them around her fingers.

Tori pushes down her nervousness at the sight of the goths scissors even if she knows the goth would never harm her with them.

“I don’t know, she just texted me last night asking-” but she’s cut off by Jade pausing and strutting until she’s face to face with the Latina. The shorter girl has her back to the lockers.

“Oh-ho, you gave that girl your number?” Jade asks, raising her eyebrow even higher and smiling sardonically at the younger girl.

Tori rolls her eyes, seeing that she just walked into a trap. “She must have gotten it from someone in class because I personally didn’t give it to her. But even if I had, she’s a classmate, nothing more.” She states.

Jade’s just about to retort when Robbie struts over with Rex in his hands.

“Hey, hey, beauty and the beast.” Rex chimes in.

Both girls glare at Robbie who pails, “Rex!” he chastises.

“If I hurt your feelings maybe you should kiss and make it better.” Rex calls back, raising his eyebrows.

Jade grabs the puppet by the face and throws him across the lobby.

Robbie screams and runs to save it while the girls both huff in annoyance.

“Rex is such a perv.” Tori huffs.

“Tell me about it. Robbie’s lucky I haven’t thrown him in a woodchipper.” Jade seethes.

Tori chuckles, running a hand through her hair before looking at the goth. “Jade...” she tries but like a switch, Jade’s stare hardens and she doesn’t meet the Latinas eyes.

“Whatever.” Jade huffs angrily before marching off to her cinematography class. Tori is just about to chase after her, but the bell rings and she doesn’t want to be late for class. Deciding a cooling-off period might be good for Jade, Tori lets her hands fall to her sides with a soft thud before groaning and walking down the hall to class on the opposite side of the school.

Jade and Tori don’t see each other until lunchtime where try as Tori might to get the actress to listen to her she keeps being interrupted by other people, threatened by scissors or yelled “NO.” at more times than she can count.

It’s not until the end of lunch when she makes her way back to her locker to grab her backpack does, she even notices the goth staring in her direction before looking away.

Tori decides that she will try one more time, one more time or she will give up and let the goth come to her whenever that may be.

“Hey,” she states once she’s made her way to Jade’s locker.

Jade takes a deep breath and opens her mouth only to be interrupted by Tori.

“Okay, fine. Don’t say it. I’m leaving.” Tori huffed out in annoyance before turning to walk down the hall only to be stopped by Jade’s hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her into the darkroom. They twist around until the smaller girls back is pinned to the inside of the janitor’s closet.

“Woah there Vega, where do you think you’re going?” Jade asks, smirking slightly as Tori’s eyes trail down to her lips and back up to meet blue/green eyes.

“To, um, class,” Tori mumbles, her heart thudding so hard in her chest she thinks Jade might be able to hear it. She hopes not, the goth might tease her senseless because of it.

Jade humms, turning to look at her watch. “We still have twenty minutes before class starts.” She deadpans.

Tori huffs, “Well maybe I wanted to be there early.” She tries escaping Jade’s grasp only for the goth to push herself tighter against the singer causing the younger girl to take a deep breath and lean her head on the door with a huff.

“You’re annoyed…” Jade observes, scrutinizing the singers face carefully before pulling back enough to grab Tori’s wrist and pulling her hand up so that Jade can play with her fingers.

“Jade.” Tori growls, trying to push past the older girl in order to get out of the room.

“You’re really annoyed, and I want to know why,” Jade states, crossing her arms over her chest, switching them around so that the Latina has to go through her to get out.

Tori bites her lip, counting down from ten before meeting Jade’s eyes.

“You know, I thought now that we started dating that you would start to at least ask before dragging me in here.” The singer shrugged, shifting on her feet.

“Where would the fun in that be?” Jade asks giving the Latina a smirk that causes the younger girls' cheeks to flush. 

“Now, stop deflecting. Why are you mad?” the goth asks.

“Why am I mad? Why are you mad at me? You’re the one that’s been ignoring me all day because I let some girl, I barely know borrow my notes.” Tori shakes her head, running a hand through her hair. 

Jade bites her lip, fumbling with the cuffs of her jacket. “I was…jeshmsh.” The goth mumbles.

Tori frowns, “Huh?” she asks, stepping closer.

Jade sighs, rolling her eyes before speaking a bit clearer. “I was… jealous.” The goth admits, touching her nose and then running a hand over her face.

“What?” Tori asks with an incredulous laugh, looking at the elder girl in shock.

“What? Like you wouldn’t if some chick with cheese for brains started throwing herself at me.” Jade ads defensively, not looking at the singer.

“Jade... babe, look at me.” Tori sighs, cupping the pail girl's face and turning her chin until brown meets green.

Once she’s sure she has Jade’s undivided attention she pulls her closer and places a gentle kiss on the goth’s lips. Tori can’t help humming into the kiss as she pulls her closer and she smiles into the kiss as soon as the actres pulls her closer.

The girls get lost in the kiss, not pulling apart until they are breathless. Tori leans her head on Jade’s chest to gulp in some air, before pulling away a bit to smile at Jade who tries to pull Tori back in but the singer resists. Using her hand to push against Jade’s chest.

“If anyone even looked at you the wrong way id be a jealous wreck,” Tori admits, biting her lip before looking into Jade’s green eyes.

The goth goes to say something, but Tori places a finger on her mouth to stop her, “But, I wouldn’t exactly take it out on you, unless you instigated some advances in that flirting. Do you understand why I could possibly be annoyed when I’ve done nothing wrong and you decide to blame me anyway?” Tori asks, running her finger over Jade’s red lips.

Jade sighs, “I know, I’m sorry I just… never mind.” She mumbles going to turn and walk out but Tori pushes her back into place and clicks the lock back into place.

“We aren’t done talking,” Tori says quietly, playing with the zipper of Jade’s jacket.

“Tori,” Jade groans, kicking at the ground.

“No, if this;” the Latina motions between the two girls “is going to work, we need to talk about problems and insecurities. Not let them grow and become out of control.”

Jade sighs and nods, leaning back against the door just as the bell rings. Both girls ignore it, looking at each other for a long moment.

“I just, I could see it. That blonde being more your type and I started asking myself what I was thinking of being with you when we are complete opposites. And then I got mad because I was scared, you’d cheat like Beck did and I- I spiraled.” Jade admits, biting her lip hard and not meeting Tori’s eyes. “I didn’t snap out of it until I noticed how angry you were, and I realized that it's stupid how I’m pushing you away when all I wanted was to hold you closer.”

Tori feels her heartbeat quicken and she can’t help but kiss Jade hard, harder than they’ve dared in the month they have been dating. The Latina could feel a building heat all over as she loses herself in the kiss. Jade feels on fire, her breathing ignored in favor of kissing the Latinas lips for as long as she’s able.

She doesn’t even notice she’s pulling the Latina closer and closer until Tori’s leg slips in between her own and a moan slip out from Jade. That seems to knock sense into the two girls because they pull apart once more, dizzy and buzzing.

“If that’s the reward I get for talking…” Jade rasped, lips sliding up into a sly smirk.

Tori bites her lip and brushes their lips together teasingly, “Was that so hard?” she teases against the goth’s lips.

“Hmm, torture.” The budding actres mumbles.

Tori chuckles before pulling away from her girlfriend, “We, should go to class.” She states.

Jade groans, “Or, we can go to my car. Ditch for the rest of the afternoon and we can see the sunset at the beach?” she offers, pulling Tori to her.

“Can’t, because you and I have to study for our stage test tomorrow, but maybe Friday.” Tori smiles, pushing Jade to the side playfully before sliding out of the Janitors closet and making her way down the hall. Only to stop and look over her shoulder for Jade, “Coming?” she asks with a smile.

“Oh, I’m something alright, but coming isn’t it.” Jade grumbles, walking over to Tori only to throw her arm over her shoulder and walk to class.

Tori pretends she didn’t hear her, biting her lip and giggling as they make their way to Sikowit's class.


	2. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl comes to school and is interested in Tori and Jade is jealous.  
> Promt by Silverlightdragon

**Tori POV**

It was just another day in Hollywood Arts, the gang was just hanging out in Sikowits classroom, enjoying the last few minutes of freedom before the day began. I was utterly distracted tho because Jade had just walked in and sat down next to me. She gave me a quick barely-there smile that I was beginning to suspect was only for me since I never saw it on her face for anyone else. Not even for Beck back when they had been a couple.

My eyes traveled quickly around the room, past the shrugers and the weird tech guys and back again to Jade only to catch her eyes already on me. Only that instead of looking away she just raises an eyebrow with a teasing gleam in her eyes. I stare back unbothered, fighting a smile. I was more than used to her odd bouts of playfulness that in other perspectives would look like intimidation. But I knew better, it was just…friends, staring intently into each other’s eyes. Yep, that’s it. That’s all it is. Maybe a little more… as wild as the thought was.

“Did you see the new girl?” Robbie mentions in a lull of silence, causing Jade and I to look away in order to stare at him but not before Jade smirked in victory.

I try not to roll my eyes but Jade’s being… ugh, and it’s a little hot in here.

“Huh, yeah I did. That girl is hot.” Rex pipes up, laughing obnoxiously.

I roll my eyes and brown meets green as I catch Jade’s glance for a moment. This had been happening more and more since Jade’s and Becks breakup a few months ago. The goth had seemingly wormed up to me in the past month or two and we seemed to be spending more and more time together.

Jade pipes up, “You know what’s also hot? A burning puppet.” She glares wickedly at Robbie who yelps and places Rex closer to him.

“Damn, woman that’s cold,” Rex mumbles as he shakes his head.

Jade goes to respond but I pipe in before she gets a chance, “Her name’s Jessy.” I rush to say to prevent Jade from murdering Rex.

It seems to be the wrong thing to do because Jade’s pierced eyebrow goes high up. “Oh, ho. Vega, Vega, Vega, how would little ‘ol you know that.” She teased in her southern accent that sounded nothing like me while leaning forward to meet my eyes.

I felt my cheeks burn up a little with how intently Jade’s eyes are staring at me, I had to literally obligate myself not to look a little lower at what little bit of cleavage she was showing through her mesh top. I wouldn’t stoop so low as to being caught ogling the goth straight to her face, id never live it down.

I shrugged to play it off a bit, “I introduced myself this morning when she was at her locker.” I added lamely.

“Well? Was she hot?” Andre pipes up, leaning forward in his chair to imitate Jade’s stance.

“I-um, well you see, I- yeah.” I stutter out, uncomfortable by this line of questioning. I’m so flustered that I don’t hear the door open behind us as I keep rambling, “She-she has really pretty hazel eyes and um, her hair’s blonde and looks good, so, um, yeah the new girl’s pretty and uh, nice.” I stammer out, running a hand through my hair.

Jade's eyes are wide now and there is a smile crossing her lips that she hides by biting her lower lip rather seductively. Andre is sitting up straight with a look of shock and Robby is hiding behind Rex. Cat and Beck are looking between all of us confused until their eyes catch something directly behind me.

“What?” I ask before turning around and paling as Jessy stands behind me in all her glory with a wide smirk.

Jessy had platinum blonde hair that fell in waves over her shoulder, with an army green beanie perched on her head. She was wearing a black long-sleeved Thrasher shirt and light blue ripped jeans with yellow converse. 

I tried not to blush as my eyes traveled back up her body to meet bright hazel eyes and a wide smirk. “Pretty and nice, huh? Glad to hear I make a good impression.” The girl winks at me, her eyes quickly giving me a lazy once over “You’re not to bad yourself.” She ads as an afterthought before pulling a seat so that she’s sitting right behind me.

I open and close my mouth trying to form a response but am interrupted by Sikowitz storming into the room through the window and yelling about coconut milk and how actors should have a steady degree of supplies in its belt -whatever that meant. All the while I was trying not to die of embarrassment and staring straight ahead. Every now and then id hear a little cough/laugh from my right where Jade sat.

As soon as class is over, I rush out into the hall only to be tugged into the janitor's closet by Jade.

“How did you-” I start but am cut off by the actress.

“None of your business.” She snaps before pushing me deeper into the room and leaning against the door. “That was quite the smooth move you got there Vega,” Jade chuckles.

I blush once more before groaning, slumping against the wall and sliding down until I’m on the floor. “It’s so embarrassing.”

Jade snickers, “Yeaaah, but… its sort of cute, when you um, fumble like that.” Jade admits, looking at me teasingly, causing my heart to hammer inside my chest.

“Yeah?” I ask, a blush climbing up my neck.

Jade chuckles a bit and shrugs, “Yeah, it's so… you.” She explains, knotting a hand through her hair.

Things between me and Jade had changed so much and the more I got to know her the more I felt captivated by her. I was addicted to seeing a Jade that no one else saw. It was like having a treasure and no one knowing you had it, you felt special… I felt special when Jade let down her guard around me. It was becoming my new favorite thing.

Every time we were alone like this it felt like buzzing electricity was around us. It was something neither of us addressed at the beginning, but it was getting harder to ignore as we kept finding ourselves in moments like this one. We had slowly started tiptoeing around it, figuring out if it was a mutual thing or not. What it meant.

She moves closer to me, sitting down and bumping my shoulder at the same time as she grabs my hand. “Don’t listen to anyone, I’m sure the new kid is a good sport. And if she says anything to you about it, I'll cut her with my scissors.” Jade grins, lifting a pierced eyebrow.

I roll my eyes before squeezing her hand, “Thank you, but I don’t think ill resort to scaring the new kid to death.” I smile up at her.

Jade shrugs, playing with the fingers on my hand, “Just gotta ask.” She mumbles before meeting my eyes. “You think the new girls hotter than me?” Jade asks, green eyes playful but I could detect an underline of seriousness in her tone.

I shake my head, words having left me at the shock. Jade smiles pridefully down at me, “I think you’re way out of her league.” I blabber out, slapping a hand over my mouth but I'm too late.

Jade shifts to stare at me, “Oh?” she asks with a wicked smile. “Then who exactly would be within my league?” the goth asks.

I feel the momentary pause, the thick tension that always seems to follow whenever we are alone starting to build. And by the way Jade’s throat bobs, I guess it's fair to guess she feels it too.

“I… um,” I stutter before taking a deep breath, deciding this was my moment to leap and leave her dumbfounded for once. “Me” I admit quietly, afraid to speak louder and pop the little bubble we seemed to have formed around ourselves.

Jade’s green eyes scan my face carefully before she licks her lips while glancing at my lips, “You think you can handle me, Vega?” She asks but the tension is too thick, and I feel myself leaning forward if only a little. Unable or unwilling to fight it anymore, I wanted Jade.

Chiz, I wanted Jade so badly. I wanted to hold her hand and make her laugh, I wanted to go out on dates with her and kiss her. I wanted the goth more than I had ever dared to admit.

“Jade I-”

A phone buzzing interrupts me, she seems to shake herself out of the stupor before checking her phone quickly and sighing. “I, fuck. I got to go.” She mumbles quietly, the mood ruined.

I fight the urge to grab her by the neck and kiss her anyway but relax as soon as I realize forcing the goth to do something when she doesn’t want to is always dangerous.

She stands up slowly, typing on her phone quickly before sliding it into her back pocket. I try to hide the bit of annoyance I feel at the device as she helps me stand.

Her phone is buzzing again as she gives me an apologetic look before fishing it out. I see the caller ID is Beck and feel my mood plunge deeper. Not that I didn’t adore Beck but him ruining our mood was incredibly irritating.

Jade apologizes again before walking out leaving me standing in the janitor’s closet thrown for a little of a loop. What were they talking about that was so serious it needed Jade to leave immediately to meet him. I didn’t even know they were on friendly terms again and Jade would have mentioned if they were talking to get back together… right?

I go to fallow her but by the time I’m in the hall, I can see Jade walk out the front door and out of sight. I’m stood frowning, a little upset at the abrupt end of our conversation and more so confused than I was earlier in the day.

Someone clears their throat next to me, causing me to jump.

“Tori, right?” Jessy says pointing at me as she walks over to where I am.

I can’t prevent the pained groan that leaves me, my cheeks blushing even deeper than they already were because of that little moment with Jade. My head spinning a mile a minute.

“Yep, that’s me.” I grimace with a little wave. 

Its also a moment where I have a chance to take in her features, wide hazel eyes, bright red lips, high cheekbones and a square jaw and a neckline that was… wow. Jessy was beautiful, but in a different way than Jade. Where Jade was a somber beauty, Jessy was more beautiful in the ‘I work hard for my look’ which isn’t bad at all, it was working for her quite well.

I had to shake my head to clear it, too many rushing thoughts going through it at once.

“You okay?” The blonde chuckles, fidgeting with the green beanie on her head.

“Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. My friends were-” I tried but Jessy cut me off.

“Dude, it's totally cool. There are worst things than being called cute by someone that’s attractive as well.” Jessy shrugs causing me to blush.

She scratches the back of her head before clearing her throat, “Um, I was actually wondering if you wouldn’t mind hanging out sometime? Probably show me around the spots in town?” she asks a little hopefully.

I smile, relieved that there was no bad blood between us.

“Sure! I’d, I’d love that!” I agree as I walk towards my locker to get some thing’s I need for Study Hall. And thrilled that I could have something to do to distract myself instead of worrying about Jade and Beck and if there even was a Jade and Beck again.

By the corner of my eye, I see Jade making her way back into the building and walking over to me with a barely-there smile. I smile back before turning back to Jessy, “Why don’t you join me and my friends at lunch and we can figure out the details to show you around?” I offer.

The blonde beams at me, “Awesome, it’s a date. See you around Tori.” Jessy calls out before walking away, almost walking into Jade as she’s stood just glaring at the blonde.

“Woah, sorry dude.” She chuckles before making her way to class, oblivious to the goth's deadly stare.

Jade bites her cheeks, “So, that… happened.” Jade observes, clicking her tongue while leaning against my locker.

“I- yeah.” I blush, shocked that Jade would talk so blatantly about what happened between us in the janitor’s closet. “We just... I’m not sure what happened.” I whisper stepping closer towards the goth.

Jade shrugs, not meeting my eyes. “Looks to me like you have a _pretty_ date.” She sneers before walking away from me again.

I frown in confusion “Jade, what are you talking ab-“ I start to ask.

The goth turns on her heels, eyes cold and posture tense. “Have fun with Jonny.” She calls out with a little salute before turning away and walking down the hall to class.

My frown deepens as does my confusion at Jade’s abrupt change in demeanor, “Her name is Jessy.” I call out to her.

“Whatever.” is the last thing I hear before she disappears rounding the corner.

I watch her walk away as the bell rings, slamming my locker I decide I should have a talk with Jade after school. 

I keep an eye out for Jade but don’t see her again for the rest of the day since the goth never joined the table at lunch. The rest of the gang agreed it would be fun to show Jessy around and even offered to join which Jessy gladly accepted. Soon enough we had a list of places to go after school and a scheduled plan.

By the time the last bell rang, and I rushed to the exit hoping to catch Jade before she left but had no luck seeing as her car was peeling out of the parking lot by the time I exited the main door.

Trying not to slump under the weight of my increasing disappointment and confusion I sought out Trina but found myself face to face with Jessy once more.

She slides her hands inside her back pockets and shrugs playfully at me. “So… how about you ride with me? So that I don’t get lost, I promise ill drop you of at your place after?” she offers with a grin, squinting under the glare of the Californian sun.

“Sure, but we are going to get coffee first.” I agree with a playful shrug.

Jessy grins while adjusting her beanie and brushing her hair over her shoulder. “Cool with me.” She beams before fishing keys out of her pocket and leading me to a little sedan parked at the corner of the school.

~~~~

The whole gang and I were making our way out of the Karaoke Dokey when Cat’s phone chimes that she needed to leave because her brother was in the hospital.

“Don’t worry Cat, I’ll drop you off there, Robbie and Andre are on my way home anyway,” Beck said, putting an arm around the distressed redhead.

“You good to get home?” Andre asked me, eyeing me curiously.

Andre being my best friend, was the only one I had even told about the Jade situation. Because at first I thought it was just a little crush like he had on her months back but after many a conversation and about six songs I had to admit to myself and Andre about my feelings for Jade. He had pulled me aside earlier tonight and asked me what was up the heavy flirting Jessy was laying out when I explained about not really being interested int he blonde and a little about the Jade situation and how she's been flaking all week. 

"Just talk to her chica, maybe she's just in one of her crazy moods." he shrugged and then Cat bounced off the stage and into us knocking us all down on the floor. The conversation was forgotten by Cat's giggles and our groans of pain. 

I nodded, “Yeah, Jessy agreed to drop me off.” I assured before the gang said their goodbye’s and Jessy and I made our way to the parking lot on the other side of the mall.

We had been driving for a few minutes, making jokes and talking about Jessy’s life in New York when she complains about how sunny everything here is.

"I mean, it's kinda sunny back in New York and it bounces off the sky scarpers and gets in your eyes but here it's like right in your face," she says illustrating her statement my flashing her free hand at her eyes. 

I laugh, reaching into my bag and pulling out an old pair of sunglasses I had in there and offering them to her.

“Thanks.” She says.

“Not everyone is a fan of driving in the sun, Jade hates it so much she refuses to go anywhere after school if she's the one driving until after 6 pm or unless its a short distance and we'll be there the rest of the day,” I mention, smiling at the memory of the goth growling about it when Cat had asked her to drive her to an actresses house to leave a candle because she thought the lady was dead.

“Jade’s that goth chick right?” Jessy asks, looking quickly at me before turning back to look at the road.

I nod before clearing my throat, “Yeah, that would be Jade.”

Jessy hums for a moment, “Are you two like.. a thing?” she asks, flickering her eyes to me before quickly making eye contact with the road ahead.

I look at the blonde in shock, “Why would you think that?” I ask.

Jessy chuckles, “Because you mention her non-stop and as far as I see you two can't keep your eyes off each other. So I drew up the conclusion you two are either dating, used to date or really want to.” She states shrugging.

“Um, wow. Quite observant." I mumble, playing with my hair as I look out the window, a sigh escaping me. "Jade and I, it's… complicated. We're in this... I thought we had something but one second were on the same page and the next she's ignoring me and I don't know if its something I did. She's complicated like that.” I stammer out, withering my hands together.

The blonde hums again and we drive in comfortable silence for a minute or so before I point out that my house is right ahead. She puts the car in park before turning to look at me.

“Well, thank you for today. Really, I owe you one. I had a blast and your friends are great.” She smiles brightly.

“They loved hanging out with you too, I think its safe to say they are your friends now too.” I offer a small smile, taking off my seatbelt before grabbing my things and getting out of the car, I lean down to wave threw the window. 

Jessy smiles, biting her lower lip as she leans to look into my eyes. “You know something Tori?”

“What?” I ask, confused at the serious look that crossed the blondes face. All evening she had been pretty easy going and the change in demeanor confused me a little.

“I’m not all that complicated if you're ever tired of trying to figure out the Jade thing.” She admits with a little flirty smile.

I stare in shock at the girl as she chuckles a goodnight before driving away. 

I shake my head as I walk into the house, a little stunned at the new kids unpredictable-ness.

I mean, it felt good to be flirted with. Especially when it seemed like Jade was backing out quicker than she had walked in… It was confusing. Everything was confusing and I was tired. So I decided to shut everything out of my head and take a long shower to relax before bed.

That didn’t stop me from dreaming of what would have happened in the Janitors closet if Jade’s phone hadn’t ruined the mood.

In the next few days, Jade was avoiding me like the plague. I would spot her in between classes only for her to look at me funny and walk away. Whenever I actually did get a chance to sneak up on her she would just yell “No!” and walk away. On a few less lucky occasions she threatened to cut me with her scissors because she was ‘in a hurry’.

On Friday, by the time lunch rolled around I was fuming, I didn’t know what kind of game Jade was playing with me. Making me think she liked me back only to become distant and aloof later, but I was not going to play into her hand any longer.

So that’s how Jade and I ended up in a screaming match from our opposite sides of the table.

“At least I’m not some needy goody to-shoos who has to be friends with anyone and everyone in a desperate need to be liked!.” She sneers at me, green eyes cold and distant.

Cat meeps, shaking her head from side to side before covering her eyes with her hair and hiding under the table.

I slam my hands against the table, leaning over it. Ignoring the whimper that comes from the redhead that’s under said table. “Oh yeah? At least I don’t manipulate people for my own sick gain. I mean honestly!”

“Oh, sweet sally peaches is hurt because of mean ol’ Jade. Boobity boo.” Jade mocks in a southern belle accent.

“I. DON’T. TALK. LIKE. THAT!” I yell a her, meeting those beautiful teal eyes in a glare.

“Woah, dudes just calm down,” Jessy says walking over with her tray of food. Ever since the afternoon the gang had hung out with the young artist she had become somewhat of a regular at the table much to Jade’s ever souring mood.

“CAT FIGHT” Rex pipes up, only for Jade to rip him out of Robbie's hands and send him flying towards the parking lot.

“REX!” Robbie yells out, rushing around the table to get to the puppet.

Andre looks completely unaffected to the chaos as his headphones are in place and he’s chowing down on a burrito.

“You stay out of it.” Jade snaps, pointing at the blonde with her scissors.

The blonde scoffs, raising an eyebrow at the goth who glares her down.

“What is your problem?” Jessy asks, placing her tray down on the table and glaring right back at the goth.

“Maybe its idiotic blonde’s that can’t tell when they aren’t welcome.” Jade seethes.

The blonde smirks at the goth, "Oh yeah? Because to me, it looks like someone's mad I'm on their turf."

"Oh really? Then maybe you should get out of it." Jade bites, glaring at the blonde so intensely I'm afraid that if looks could kill Jessy would be six feet under.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask, looking between the two.

"Oh, Jade knows what I'm talking about. Right, Jade?" The blonde asks, antagonizing the goth more. 

"Stay. Out. Of. It." Jade hisses before walking away from the table.

I huff, looking around the table for anyone to help but Beck is just staring after Jade. The rest of the table is either ignoring what just happened or hiding out. I groan, knotting a hand in my hear whilst deciding to go after Jade when Beck stops me with a hand on my shoulder.

“Why don’t you all off, I’ll go see what’s up with her yeah?” he grins, before grabbing the two coffee cups on the table and his bag before walking out towards the parking lot.

I sigh, slumping down on the table before lowering my head under the tabletop. “You can come out now Cat.” I mumble gently.

“You sure?” she asks quietly, fidgeting with her red hair and those big brown eyes staring at me in fright.

“Yeah.” I nod and the redhead pops her head out a bit to look around before returning to her seat.

Jessy laughs incredulously, “What a piece of work.” She mumbles under her breath.

I wince, and the blonde seems to notice because she’s quick to explain herself. “Not you, just Jade with the scissors and the… works. I mean honestly, if she's that green about the whole situation she should just confront the situation, not all this... drama." she mumbles. 

I grin, "In this school drama is the norm." I laugh. 

Jessy rolls her eyes at me before digging into her food. 

After a second I turn to her, "What did you mean by what you told Jade?" I ask. 

Jessy coughs out a laugh, almost choking on her salad. "If I gotta tell you, then you both need classes on communication." the blonde states and leaves it at that. 

I raise an eyebrow and I feel a blush creeping up my neck and onto my cheeks before the blonde shrugs, turning back to her food.

I sigh dejected and poke at my salad, lost in my own head for the time being.

**Jade POV**

My blood was thudding through my ears as I climbed up the ladder of the black box theater and out onto the small hidden balcony that was behind the stage and hidden behind a thick old curtain.

Huffing I open the door and sit on an upturned bucket that I had placed there almost a year ago when I discovered the forgotten nook. I rummage in my bag and take out a cigarette from the pack and lit it up.

Knowing fully well from years of doing the same routine that no one would see, smell or find me. I finally allowed myself to relax and inhale the smoke.

I sat there for a long period of silence, meditating over why of all the people I could lash out at, did I do so with Tori. The Latina had become indispensable to me, having become my only confidant when I broke up with Beck. She was now dare I say it, my best friend…and as of late something a lot more complicated.

I always knew I was bisexual, that wasn’t the issue here. Vega had come out almost as soon as the Cat and Danny situation had blown over and no one ever batted an eye. No, we had actually bonded a bit because of our queer status.

My confusion came from somewhere else, it had to do with why of all the people I could fall for in Hollywood Arts, had I fallen in love with the feisty Latina that didn’t take my shit for even a second. Tori wasn’t fazed by my threats, my mood swings or my blatant disdain for anything and everything. But she did call me out on these things when she felt I had crossed a line or boundary, like today. 

I had pushed too far with my sarcastic ways and ignoring her had led for the Latina to finally snap. I had been expecting it, craving it really. But as soon as it had happened, I regretted upsetting the singer.

Tori always challenged me into becoming a better person and she always held me to that standard. She wouldn’t accept anything less than my personal growth and as annoying as it was sometimes, I was grateful for someone to call me out on my bullshit. Because Beck was always too scared to do so and it led to a repetitive cycle of destruction that ended up costing our relationship.

Sighing I shake my head out of my thoughts, it wasn’t fair to compare them. The situations were different, the people were incredibly more so. The only common factor I could compare was how I was with these two amazing people and it threw me further into my spiral.

Just as the name ‘Beck’ had crossed my mind, I heard someone climbing up the steps. I quickly tossed my finished cigarette under the bucket I was sitting on just in case it was someone in the administration that finally busted my hideaway. But my worry was in vain as Beck’s head popped up from under the dusty black curtain and he climbed up the rest of the way as soon as his eyes landed on me.

“I thought I’d find you here.” He says, giving me a little smile and fixing the curtain so that no light seeped through into the theater. He hands me the coffee cup that was at the side of his bag and I quickly take a sip.

“Tada, you found me. Now leave.” I huff, grabbing another cigarette and lighting it.

Beck scrunched up his nose, never having liked the vice I had picked up a few summers ago. “Can’t do, as your ex and best friend it is my duty to make sure you’re okay.” He explains, choosing to lounge on the beanbag in the middle of the room.

I roll my eyes, memory’s of all the times we had both curled up on that beanbag to just be closer with one another, to talk about our feelings, to complain, to cry on more than one or two occasions… I shook my head out of the memory’s and my eyes landed on his deep chocolate ones as I exhaled the smoke out of my lungs.

“I’m fine Beck, I just want to be alone.” I sighed.

The Canadian hums before leaning forward, “Not until your honest with me. What’s going on between you and Tori? I thought you two were best friends or something?” he asked, confusion lacing his tone.

I click my tongue, taking another drag of the cigarette. “Or something all right.” I chuckle whilst looking down at my combat boots.

“You know you can tell me anything and I’ll still love you right?” Beck offers with a reassuring tone.

I smile to myself, leave it to Beck to be the most understanding and chill person in the world. And as much as I didn’t want to, I end up spilling everything to him.

The budding friendship turning into lingering touches, how good it felt when we were so close on the couch I could smell her shampoo, how slowly we became a little bolder in our glances and how close we came to kissing that day in the janitors closet.

“That’s why you were so pissed when you came out to meet me!” Beck snaps his fingers as if figuring out this little tidbit had been more important than everything I had just confessed to him.

I scratch at my eyebrow with the thumb of the hand holding the cigarette. “Yeah well,” I shrug. “Giving you back your stupid jacket wasn’t what I would have wanted to be doing at that particular moment.” I pinch out, flickering the finished cigarette into an empty paint can that sat next to my bucket.

Beck laughs, “No kidding. I don’t blame you.”

I raise an eyebrow at him but he waves me off.

“Not like that.” He chuckles before straightening up in his seat. “Wow, you and Tori huh? I wish I could say I’m surprised but… you two fit. I don’t know, I just.. I see it ya know?” he muses, rubbing his jaw in thought for a moment before shrugging and giving me an easy-going smile. “So? You left her in the janitor's closet and..?” he prompts, motioning with his hands for me to go on.

I roll my eyes, “Anyway, when I came back inside… I heard that Jessy chick ask Tori out on a date and I… I guess I freaked out. I snapped at Tori, walked away and hadn’t really paid much attention to her if I could help it. I just… I don’t want to see Tori with anyone else. I want her to be with me and it… fuck, it makes me want to cut up a trashcan with my scissors.” I groan, burying my face in my hands.

I hear Beck sigh before shuffling against the floor and a hand coming to pat me on the back. “There, there, everything is going to work itself out. It sounds to me like you got jealous and jumped to conclusions, you’ve always had a knack for that.” He soothes, gently rubbing my back.

“Gee thanks,” I mutter under my breath, still not looking up from the floor. Causing Beck to laugh and clap me on the back playfully.

“I don’t honestly know in what version of logic in your head did ignoring Tori become a good idea, but it's going to be okay.” The Canadian chuckles.

I groan, “I don’t know, I just… ugh, I practically shoved her into that Yankee’s arms.” I complain pitifully.

“I don’t think any permanent damage has been done. I think you can fix this Jade. You just have to talk to Tori and clear the air.” He assures before pulling his hand away from my back and dragging the small step stool across from me closer so that he can sit in front of me.

I look down at my hands, taking a deep breath. “What if I messed up and Tori doesn’t want to be with me?” I ask quietly.

Beck’s quiet for a long moment and suddenly I’m worried that he’s not as cool with this conversation as he let on. But as I look him over he’s relaxed and honestly deep in thought.

“If, and it’s a big if, Tori decides that she’s done just because you’ve been snippy at her for less than a week then she’s not the one for you Jade.” Beck deadpans. “I mean, this is how you are. You get angry and you don’t always know how to deal with it. Sometimes you internalize it and others you explode. It's not that uncommon. If Tori cant deal with it then quite frankly she’s wasting your time.” He states plainly.

Jade stares at Beck in silence for a long moment, letting his words settle before she nods. Not fully agreeing with his argument but agreeing that if Tori was going to run away from whatever it is we had for the commodity of a new girl that she barely knew, she was wasting my time.

“Thanks, Beck.” I sigh, feeling a whole lot better than I did before walking into this room.

He shrugs, “And all it costs you is a cup of coffee when all of this is over with.” He grins before standing up and dusting off his jeans.

I chuckle and stand up as well, grabbing my back from the floor and locking the door that led to the balcony. “You’re on.” I agree before we both hug quickly and make our way out of the BlackBox theater just as the bell rings.

I rush over to Tori’s locker hoping to catch her but I find Tori’s not alone, she’s accompanied by her golden retriever. I try to act like the blonde’s proximity to the Latina wasn’t literally causing my nails to dig into the palm of my hand as I make my way over to Tori.

I clear my throat once I’m next to the pair and the blonde’s the first one to look up and scoffs. “What do you want?”

I ignore her in favor of touching Tori on the elbow, “Tori, I need to talk to you.” I say.

The Latina stiffens and looks up to stare at me blankly. “I don’t want to talk to you right now.” She admits, shifting her eyes from mine to the ground.

The pang I feel at my chest is harder to hide this time because Tori’s face winces and she softens.

“Tori, c’mon. I really need to-” but I’m cut off by the blonde.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you. Maybe you should find someone else to torment in your free time.” Jessy bites.

This causes my blood to boil a bit and I on instinct reach for my scissors. “Why don’t you mind your business before I stab you in the eye,” I growl out.

Jessy scoffs, “You don’t scare me.” But her eyes do trail down to the pair of shimmering silver scissors in my hands.

“Wanna bet?” I challenge, taking a step closer only to have Tori jump in between us.

“Woah, Woah, Woah, why don’t you both just cool it? We’re all late for class so why don we drop it. Jade, I’ll text you yeah? We can talk then.” Tori says before pushing at Jessy’s shoulders and causing the Yankee to step back from her protective stance.

“I’m only cooling it because I want to cool it,” I reply petulantly and preen when I see the flickering of amusement over the Latinas features.

“Sure, now come on Jessy. We’re late for theater. Jade, you’re late for scriptwriting.” Tori reprimands before she’s disappearing down the hall with the blonde who is looking over her shoulder to glare at me every now and then, whilst I glare right back.

Taking deep breaths to suppress the burning urge to slash at the blonde's belongings inside her locker I think better of it and walk to class.

I waited all day for Tori to text me with a time for when we could chat but as the sun sank behind the hills and the night started to take over, no message was ever received. It was around eleven o’clock and I was so amped up that I couldn’t even phantom falling asleep anytime soon with so much energy coursing through me.

I decided to go for a drive to distract myself. I made my way out of the basement that was also converted into my bedroom and grabbed my keys off the hook before marching out of my house. Knowing fully well that my mom and little brother were fast asleep, and dad was away on a business trip.

I started driving aimlessly through town, smoking a few cigarettes and listening to the smiths. Without much thought, I found myself down a familiar street. It only took me a second to realize I was on Vega’s street and slowed down enough to see if by any change Vega’s room was lit. It was and I could make out movement from behind the curtain.

Deciding to say ‘Fuck it’ I popped a mint into my mouth and texted the Latina.

_“ **Hey, can’t sleep with how we left things. Can we talk?” ~Jade**_

Once the message was sent all Jade was left to do was wait, she wasn’t left to wait long because not even half a minute after she sent the text, three dots appeared on her pear phone and a reply followed shortly after.

**_“Glad it makes two of us…but I would like to have this convo in person. So maybe it should wait till’ tomorrow before/after school.” ~Tori_ **

Jade chuckles, glad she and Tori were always more or less on the same page.

**_“Good, I agree… that’s why I’m outside in my car. Sneak out w/ me for a while.” ~Jade_ **

The three dots appear instantly on the screen but after a minute they vanish. I bite my lip, afraid that maybe I had crossed some boundary when the lights to Tori’s room turned off and a message notification dinged on my phone.

**_“Start the car, be out in a min.” ~Tori_ **

Smirking to myself for the negative influence she could be to the Latina at times, I did as I was told and turned on the car and left it idling for maybe two minutes until Tori emerged from the front door of her house. Dressed in a hoodie and leggings and I had no hope but to ogle her as she made her way towards me.

Tori jumped into the car and I quickly peeled out, not waiting for her to buckle up or give a greeting. Knowing fully well that Padre Vega was a hard-ass whenever he caught his kids doing something even related to misbehaving.

“Where to?” I ask after we’re several blocks away from Tori’s place. 

She only sighs, “The park?”

I agree, turning down the corner and heading to the place in question. The ride was silent, with Tori only stating that she likes one song or another until we reach the park. I exit the car and the Latina fallows, and we make our way towards the lit playground not even ten feet from the car.

“So…” I mumbled, leaning against the steps of a slide castle and taking out a cigarette from my pocket.

Tori eyes me carefully before sighing and sitting next to me, “So..” she agrees. 

I’m silent for a minute, not knowing exactly how to start when Tori seems to give in.

“I’m so confused by you. One second I think everything is perfect and then the next… did I do something? Because I’ve been analyzing everything about that day and the only thing I can come up with to make you upset was when I tried to kiss you in the janitor’s closet.” The Latina blurts, tired of hiding and wondering.

Tori wanted answers and I… I was ready to give them to her.

“No, Vega. That wasn’t it. I just… I overheard Yankee Doodle ask you out and I… I jumped to conclusions.” I sigh, taking a long drag of my cigarette.

Tori raises an eyebrow at me, looking incredulous. “Is that what these past few days have been all about?” Tori screech's, making me wince at the high volume.

I stay quiet for a long moment, slowly exhaling smoke as we just stare at each other as well as anywhere else. 

The silence drags on for a solid three minutes before I sigh, “I don’t even know how to start.” I mumble.

“Just talk to me!” Tori demands, motioning in exasperation with her hands.

“I can’t read your mind, Jade. You need to tell me what’s bothering you, because as far as I was concerned the thing before… in the janitor’s closet seemed to be a mutual thing. I mean, maybe I was wrong, and you were just... I don’t know! I’ve been trying to figure it out for days! Why you’ve been avoiding me, and I can’t… I don’t know what you’re expecting of me, Jade. Because I keep putting myself out there and one second, I think we’re on the same page but then you just…shut me out.” Tori finishes her rant, confusion and hurt lacing her tone.

I open my mouth to try and respond but words don’t come out and Tori just shakes her head at my silence. “Was this just some game for you? Are you trying to bait me so that you can make fun of me all over again? Because I thought we had grown past this.” She huffs out, her voice cracking at the end.

“Shit, Tori.” I sigh, throwing the cigarette to the ground and embracing the smaller girl.

I bury my head into her neck and pull her ever so closer to me, “You’re wrong.” I mumble, shaking my head. “You’re so wrong. I’m sorry if I made you think that. I just… I’m sorry.” I mumble, pulling back a bit to stare at her.

“I- I only want you, this isn’t a game. I know I can never make up for the times I made your life a living hell but we are past that. It was just... I saw you with Jessy and I- I couldn’t stop thinking about how she’s probably so much better for you than I am. I mean, look at me, I can’t even tell you that I care about you until it’s too late.” I admit, taking a few steps back so that I can breathe. 

I run a hand through my hair, “Just thinking about her and you, it makes me so angry and I didn’t, sometimes I still don’t know how to even deal with it, Vega. I know I’m irrational and sometimes I do and say things I don’t mean for no other reason than to hurt people but that’s never, never what I wanted to happen with you.” I admit, turning to face the young singer.

Her eyes were wide, shocked.

“You are the only thing I've been able to think about for months, Tori. I like you a lot and it's so frustrating when I see you with that- that blonde Yankee. Because as much as you too may have in common I know, I fucking know you’re meant to be with me. And I can't, I don’t want to see you with her because it fucking kills okay? That’s why I’ve been avoiding you, that’s why I’ve been pushing you away. Because I thought we had a chance and then this girl shows up and steals you from me.” I huff out in a rant.

My eyes go wide when Tori lifts an eyebrow, a small quirk in her lips. “N-not that you’re mine. I mean, I just. Shut up and let me finish.” I grumble out.

Tori lifts her hands up in surrender but stays quiet as she settles back into a relaxed pose.

I clear my throat from the knot that’s forming there and try my best to ignore the idiotic blush covering my cheeks, “I, Beck thinks I just wanted to make you angry so that you would see me again… not just as your friend but as so much fucking more. Because I can’t stand being your friend anymore Tori. I cant be near you and pretend I don’t fucking want to kiss you every second were alone, or hold your hand when you’re near me.” I admit with a tone of finality, looking into the brown eyes I have come to adore so much.

Tori is just staring at me, she’s so still and quiet I start to freak out a little.

“Vega?” I ask quietly.

Tori just shakes her head with a little smile, “There’s nothing going on with me and Jessy, I know what you heard but the context of what ended up happing is completely different.” She states.

I stare at the Latina dumbfounded. “But I, I heard her ask you out and-“

“You heard her and just… assumed I agreed to go out on a girl I barely knew minutes after we almost kissed?” Tori cuts me off.

I open and close my mouth a few times, trying to form a response.

“I just heard you agree and kinda checked out.” I offer and Tori just scoffs.

“Let's talk in the car, I’m cold.” She states before walking away from me and towards the car.

I bite my lip to hold in my emotions and follow after her, I settle into the car and Tori fidgets with the door before leaning against it.

I go to get out but she stops me. “Just… give me a sec.” she says and I settle back into my seat.

I fidget with the steering wheel to distract myself but my mind wanders, the only light inside my car was the automatic clock on the dashboard that released a gentle green glow.

I huff, Beck was right, I'm a complete idiot. I can't believe I let myself get so wound up that I’m at risk of messing everything up. Maybe I had. Maybe I was too late.

Only a minute or two passes before Tori makes her way into the car, a determined look on her face. “Okay, now, it was freezing out there.” She mumbles, rubbing her legs as she turns to face me.

I chuckle, “Then why did you stay out there?” I ask, looking around in my backseat for a jacket to give her.

She accepts the black hoodie with a smile, “I was just trying to gather my thoughts before telling you what I have to tell you.” She admits, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

She lists off with her fingers “One, you’re completely insane. You jump to conclusions and lash out without even giving me the benefit of the doubt or least of all talk to me.” She scoffs and I wince.

“Second yes, Jessy asked me out and has… flirted. But I haven’t reciprocated because I’m not really interested. Third, you would have known that if you had let me explain myself.” She huffs before leaning a little back in her chair.

I fidget in my seat, turning a bit to face her better.

She leans her head on the glass window before opening her eyes and looking straight at me. “I want to be with you Jade, I want to hold your hand and go out on dates. I want there to be an us. I think we’re pretty good together, we work even when we shouldn’t, and I want to see where this takes us. But you have to learn to trust me, communicating and talking things out is the only way this” she motions between us,” Is going to work out.” Tori ends with a shrug. “I mean, I don’t have a lot of experience with dating or relationships. But, I think it’s worth a shot.” She winces with a little lame movement of hands.

I smile a bit to myself. “You still want this?” I ask, hopefully motioning between us.

Tori rolls her eyes so hard I fear they might get stuck. She just stares at me before reaching out and practically yanked me across the center console to connect our lips.

If anyone had asked me an hour ago if I thought it possible to end this confusing day with kissing Tori, I would have laughed at their faces. It's not to say I haven’t been dying to do this for months.

The shock only lasts a few seconds before I’m kissing her back, hard. 

I can't believe how perfect this feels, the warmth of her lips, the softness of them. I would be happy to just be here in this moment for good. That is of course until she’s threading her hands in my black hair and pulling herself closer to me. 

Her lips taste like mint, and I can’t help moaning into the kiss the longer the moment gets and can't fight the heat surrounding my body or the whimper that escapes me when Tori bites my lower lip.

“Fuck,” I mumble, drunk off the Latina.

Tori pulls away, gasping “Wait, wait.” She rasps, pushing at my shoulders and I pull away tentatively.

“What?” I ask dazed and breathless, I could feel my lips tingling as I lift my hand to touch them.

“I just, need to know if this is real,” Tori mumbles, playing with a wisp of my hair. Her eyes shut as our forehead meet.

I chuckle, leaning forward so that I can feel Tori’s breath against my lips. Not even a hair with between her lips and mine. “What do you think?” I ask, brushing our lips gently, teasing the Latina.

Tori laughs breathlessly, “I think I’m dreaming.” She says before bringing our lips together once more in a searing kiss.

I laugh, pecking Tori’s lips quickly before shaking my head. “I think we’re just figuring things out,” I mumble.

Tori humms, pulling me closer to her body so that my breath hitches in my throat.

“Go out with me tomorrow, er later today.” I blabber out, looking at the clock on the dash. Before looking at Tori.

Tori lifts an eyebrow at me, trailing her hands over my arm and knotting them into the back of my neck causing a shudder to go down my increasingly turned on body. “It’s a date.” She agrees before we jump apart at Tori’s phone beeping.

She groans, looking between my eyes and lips before reluctantly checking her texts.

“Everything okay?” I ask, licking at my lips.

Tori nods, “Yeah, it’s just Trina. She went into my room to look for something and noticed I was gone.” She explains.

I look at the clock on the dash again, it was nearing two in the morning.

“It’s getting pretty late, I should drop you off,” I mutter, scratching my neck.

“Or..” Tori baits before leaning forward and connecting our lips again with a hum.

I lose track of how long we kiss for, enjoying myself in the softness of her lips.

~~~~~~

**ToriPOV**

On Monday morning, Jade was leaning next to my locker. We were talking quietly about going out for dinner later in the week when someone walked over to us. 

"Hey, Tori..." Jessy greets before stopping to look at Jade with a tight smile. "Jade." 

"Hey!" I greet.

"Why are you talking to me." The goth answers at the same time as me, leaning her head on the locker, I smack her arm playfully and Jade just sighs and takes a sip of her coffee. 

"Charming." Jessy comments, rolling her eyes before giving me a small smile. 

Jade chooses not to comment as she checks her phone. 

"So, did you get that scene done for Sikowitz?" I ask and Jessy groans. 

"I think so, I just don't get what the hype is around this scene. No one will talk about it." the blonde huffs. 

I chuckle and jab at Jade's side and she looks at me before sighing once more. "Oh, no. How terrible, what has the world come to?" she mumbles giving me a tight smile before looking back at her phone.

"Ignore her, the bird scene is really important in this school. You just have to.. figure it out." I shrug, remember my own and how much I had struggled with it. 

Suddenly Jade straightens up, "I'll meet you in class, alright? I gotta stop by the BlackBox and reserve it for my play. See you in a few, Vega." Jade states before pulling me into a kiss. 

I freeze for a second before kissing her back quickly trying to pull back but Jade just kisses me harder for a long second, lingering more than she really needs to before pulling back with a smirk. 

With that jade walks away but not before throwing a smug look at the blonde who's standing there with a raised eyebrow and a displeased look on her face.

I chuckle, willing away my blush as I look at Jessy before she chuckles.

"I guess things got uncomplicated?" she asks. 

Shaking my head I explain, "Jade's always going to be complicated, but I think I understand how to deal with her a little more than I used to." 

"Good for you two, the sexual tension was thick." Jessy teases before looking around and leaning closer to me. "Now please, tell me about this bird scene cuz I'm freaking out." she pleads. 

I laugh shaking my head and closing my locker as I walk away with Jessy huffing and fallowing after me. 


	3. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori realizes that dating an actor sometimes has its downsides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I've had to do this chapter over and over again, just trying to get it perfect.  
> Its a really long chapter, so I hope it makes up for the long wait.

“Slow down, Vega.” Jade huffs as she tries to keep up with Tori who is marching towards the Black Box Theater after class.

“Hurry up,” Tori calls back, turning to grin playfully at the goth as she leans on the door of the theater while Jade is still making her way down the hall.

“You know, I miss the day you used to be scared of me.” Jade comments, placing her hand on the wall, next to Tori’s head so that the Latina is trapped against the wall and Jade’s body.

Tori scoffs, “I was never scared of you. Confused? Yes. Attracted? Definitely. Apprehensive of your homicidal tendencies?” Absolutely. Maybe a little turn-“

Jade cuts her off by placing a kiss on top of her lips, smiling into it and making it linger before pulling away.

“What was that for?” Tori asks, blushing.

“To shut you up.” Jade snarks, holding her girlfriend’s hand and placing it over her chest.

Tori grins to herself, mumbling a small “Worth it.” Under her breath that Jade hears.

Jade chuckles quietly, “How about I stop by your place after rehearsal? I can pick you up, you can spend that night at mine?” Jade asks, lifting a pierced eyebrow. “My parents get back tomorrow night.” Jade edges.

Tori smiles wide, “Sounds like a plan, sushi for dinner sounds good?” she asks, playing with the lapels of Jade’s leather jacket.

“Only if we can watch the Scissoring.” Jade counters, her green eyes boring into Tori’s brown.

She doesn’t miss the way Tori’s smile falters a bit, “I hate that movie.”

“But,” Jade interjects, “you love me.” The goth teases.

Tori rolls her eyes, fighting off the smile that’s creeping on her lips at Jade’s words. Unable to deny her affections towards the goth, Tori settles for placing a kiss on her lips. “Text me when you get out?” she asks, pushing Jade back so that she can slide out of her arms.

Jade nods and Tori stands on her tiptoes to place a kiss on her cheek before walking down the hall, presumably to find her sister before she was stuck waiting for Jade to get out of rehearsals.

The goth chuckles to herself while she enters the theater, sitting down in a nearly empty row.

“Psst, what part did you get.” A girl sitting in front of her asks, turning around to face Jade.

Jade looks up from her phone to meet the redhead’s brown eyes and lifts an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” She snarks, enjoying the way the redhead’s eyebrows shoot up to nearly her hairline.

What she wasn’t expecting was for the shocked look on her face to melt into a smirk, “Ah, you must be Jade.” She states knowingly.

“Must I be?” Jade huffs, rolling her eyes.

The redhead ignores her sassiness in favor of sticking her hand out to shake, “I’m Cloe, I think we’re supposed to fall in love.” The girl chuckles.

Jade gives the girl an unimpressed look, “I doubt that.”

The redhead laughs, “I meant in the play, you dork.” The redhead rolls her eyes, pulling her hand back unbothered that the goth left her hanging.

Jade shrugs, “Great.” She states flatly, the girl in front of her chuckles before turning around to face the stage just as Sikowitz marches up to grab the attention of the room.

Jade acts like she’s not paying attention to Sikowitz speech but she’s casually taking notes on her phone. And as he’s going on about the screenwriter for the play, the girl in front of Jade stands up and walks over to the stage.

“Thank you Sikowitz and hello everyone. I’m Cloe Hawthorn, I’m going to be playing Amanda but I’m also the writer of these here little play. Its part of my senior project and I hope that you all feel comfortable coming to me with questions or comments on the script. I’ll be handing those out shortly, so that you can all read them over and then we’ll just have a short group reading to see how it all flows, yeah?” she asks, smiling as she makes her way to a table stacked with papers on it.

She starts calling out name after name when its Jade’s turn she struts towards the front to grab the script before making her way back to her seat.

Jade reads it over quickly, it's not a long script. The scenes are straight to the point, giving a lot of room for the actor to do as they wish on set as long as they fallow the basic cues. Jade takes out her pen and starts scribbling a few ideas on the margins of the script, taking notes on word flow and entrances on set.

She stops scribbling when she feels someone looking at her, she glances around the room quickly her eyes stopping at a pair of brown eyes and red hair. Cloe is standing next to Sikowitz who’s blabbering about who knows what, but Cloe’s attention is sole on Jade who a little uncomfortable with the redhead’s attention twirls her pen around her fingers before going back to scribbling in her script with an eye-roll.

 _What an odd girl_ , Jade thinks to herself.

* * *

It's later in the night and she and Tori are lounging in her living room, food containers littering the coffee table as they eat and talk.

“-and the script is actually not bad. In this morbid reality type of vibe, it reminds me of gothic novels. It’s completely enthralling and Cloe -the screenwriter- is interesting. I’m impressed by how actually not terrible her script is.” Jade gushes, popping another piece of sushi into her mouth and chewing quickly.

Tori chuckles, taking a sip of her water. “Slow down, you’re going to choke on that, and I don’t know how to do CPR.” She teases.

Jade rolls her teal eyes at her girlfriend and takes a few exaggerated slow chews before swallowing. “Happy?” leaning back in her seat and giving Tori a challenging look.

Tori mocks her girlfriend before motioning her to continue over a mouthful.

“She’s insisting on interviewing us all during the week just to make sure we ‘capture the essence of the character’ and I’m actually not filled with rage and disgust at the thought.” Jade shrugs, scooping up the empty takeout containers and walking over to the kitchen to dispose of them.

Tori turns on the couch to face Jade who’s leaning on the kitchen island while refilling her and Tori’s glasses of water.

“You seem really impressed by this Cloe chick, should I be worried? Do I have to switch concentrations to keep you? Because that may raise some issues since I can’t write a scene to save my life.” Tori jokes, but Jade knows there’s an underline of something strange in her tone.

Jade rolls her eyes and struts back to the couch, handing Tori her glass before leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

“I don’t think there is anything to worry about, there’s only room for one scriptwriting genius in this relationship. You stick to singing and writing your pop songs.” She teasingly states before laying on the couch and pulling Tori into her arms where they bicker about what movie they are going to watch. 

They end up watching the Scissoring and later Peter Pan to chase Tori’s nightmares away.

* * *

A week has passed and the Hollywood Art’s ‘it’ couple haven’t been able to see each other much, especially what with Jade’s constant rehearsals and Tori’s rehearsals for the Spring Bash that she was set to perform with Andre. 

Whenever they did have a second together it was always interrupted by Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Rex or more recently Cloe. It was getting ridiculous, to the point where the two girls would maybe have half an hour of alone time in Jade’s car when the goth was dropping the Latina off from school before Trina or one of Tori’s parents would call her in and Jade would have to go home for dinner.

“This is honestly insane.” Tori chuckled, being pulled into the box theater by Jade who had all but yelled Robbie into a coma after he interrupted them in the janitor’s closet asking if they were fighting.

“Tell me about it, I should shove the puppet up Robbie’s butt see how he likes it.” Jade seethes, marching into one of the corners behind the stage and leaning on the wall there.

“Ew,” Tori states, before hugging Jade to call her down while nuzzling into her neck.

Jade chuckles, pulling the Latina closer. They breathe in the silence for a second before they stare at each other and crack small smiles.

“Hey.” Tori mumbles, eyes scanning the contours of Jade’s face.

“Hey yourself,” Jade says before pulling Tori close and kissing her.

Tori hums into the kiss, “I missed you.”

Jade pulls her closer, “Shh, no talking.” She begs quietly before getting lost in the kiss.

They don’t know how long they’ve been kissing for but their breathing is becoming a little rough, Jade’s hands are now under Tori’s shirt but still at her waist.

Tori’s about to pull away and start trailing kisses down Jade’s neck when someone clears their throat and claps behind them and Tori jumps away from her girlfriend, almost tripping.

“I would say that was quite the show, but I don’t think you were expecting an audience, Jade,” Cloe says, chuckling a bit at the younger girls.

Jade rolls her eyes, pushing off the wall. “Nor was I expecting a standing ovation, but its good to be appreciated.” The goth snarks, casually slinging her arm over Tori’s shoulders.

“Babe, this is Cloe the writer for the play.” Jade states.

Tori, the ever eager and spirited young woman she is, eagerly stretched out her hand to shake the elder girls.

Cloe raises an eyebrow and looks at the Latina up and down before shaking her hand and looking over at Jade.

“You know, when you mentioned you had a girlfriend, I honestly didn’t think… preppy was your type.” Cloe ends skeptically, with a little click of her tongue.

Tori furrows her brows, “I’m not preppy.”

She turns to Jade, “Am I preppy?” 

Jade goes to answer but Tori turns back to Cloe, “I’m -not- preppy.” The Latina insists.

Cloe chuckles, “Sure,” while she takes out her pear phone and checks it. “Anyway, I’m just here because Sikowitz called an emergency cast and crew meeting, its set to start in a few so…I guess you’re lucky it was me that caught you two.” The redhead teases.

Jade’s eyes go wide as her hand pats around her pockets to retrieve her phone and in fact, Cloe was right. “Chiz, I was distracted.” Jade mumbles.

Tori blushes while Cloe scoffs, “No kidding, anyway…” she walks between the couple and towards the fold-out chairs leaning on the wall behind the two younger girls before grabbing a few and walking around them.

“This is what I came back here for, so if you two aren’t busy smacking would you mind grabbing a few of these and helping me set up. Thanks.” The redhead turns without giving the two girls a second to respond.

“She’s... interesting alright.” Tori finishes under her breath before grabbing a few foldout chairs and helping set up.

Jade just chuckles and helps as well. “Sarcasm doesn’t become you, Vega.” Jade jokes only to receive a death glare from her Latina girlfriend.

“Don’t even start with me,” Tori warns playfully as they make their way out from behind the curtain.

“Lovebirds, lovely of you two to lend a helping hand. I think that’s enough for the group. Tony, I’m sorry but this is a closed meeting. I don’t want outsiders to know what’s going on until the day of. You understand right? Great.” Cloe says, not giving Tori a second to respond before starting to place sheets of paper on every seat.

Tori offers a tight smile and Jade sighs, “I’ll take you home after school, we can grab a coffee at JetBrew and hang for a bit yeah?” she offers.

Before Tori can agree on the plans, Cloe pipes up again from a seat not far from the couple.

“Actually Jade, one of the points in the itinerary is scheduling a quick rehearsal after school today. Just giving you the heads up.” Cloe offers, not looking up from her phone.

Jade offers Tori an apologetic smile and the Latina just purses her lips, “Don’t worry about it, there’s always tomorrow yeah?” she adds before giving her girlfriend a peck.

“Yeah, don’t worry Tony. Jade’s in good hands.” Cloe calls over to her, blasting a grin at the youngest girl.

Tori doesn’t like the way she says ‘good hands’ it’s leaving a bitter taste in the back of her mouth.

Tori fights off the urge to make a comment, instead, she settles for kissing her girlfriend pointedly and making to walk out. Not before sharing an ‘I love you’ with Jade and smirking in satisfaction as Cloe averts her eyes, before making her way out of the room.

Just as she’s in the hallway she hears from the room, “Jady come here a sec. I want to run this by you before everyone else gets here.” 

Tori can’t help but bristle but not for the fact that Cloe got her name wrong but by the fact that she just called her girlfriend Jady and the goth didn’t automatically threaten to cut her with her scissors like she did Tori when they first started dating.

It might have been an offhand comment, but it left a bitter taste in the Latinas' mouth for the rest of the day.

Tori decided to wait for Jade after school, seeing as she and Andre had to finish writing their song anyway. 

They booked a studio space and tried to get most of their work done before Jade’s rehearsal ended.

Tori ever eager to surprise her girlfriend made her way towards the theater with Andre in tow, but when they arrived Tori’s blood went cold.

Jade and Cloe were alone on the stage, barely an inch apart and it looked like they were about to kiss when Andre and herself made it through the door.

“What the hell?” Tori exclaimed loudly.

“Oh,” Andre mumbled, looking between the two girls on the stage and Tori.

A few of the crew were still seated around the theater, all looking at the two girls on stage. Sikowitz was leaning by the door sipping away at his coconut. But all of that was lost on Tori who is eyeing were glued to exactly how close Jade and the redhead were standing.

Jade looking between her girlfriend and co-star took a step back and went to speak when Tori raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jade to explain herself.

“This is a closed rehearsal,” Cloe states, stepping away from Jade and addressing Tori with an annoyed voice.

“And that’s my girlfriend you’re trying to kiss.” Tori huffs, stepping further into the theater.

Cloe looked between Jade and Tori for a second before a little bit of a smile that settled on her lips that caused Tori’s skin to prickle.

“Look, I don’t know what you think was going to happen but-“ Cloe starts only to be cut off by Tori’s angry little huff.

“Really? Cuz it looked to me like you were about to kiss my girlfriend.” Tori states casually, placing a hand on her hip and cocking it to one side in the signature Latino ‘don’t mess with me right now or else’.

“Tor, were just rehearsing for the play. You’re overreacting.” Jade states calmly, ignoring the little twinge of embarrassment at the scene that’s playing out in front of the small crowd. 

“Hmm...” Tori states before shaking her head to clear it. “C’mon Andre, we have a song to record.” She states with a little shallow laugh, before turning on her heels and clearing out of the theater where the small crowd of people started to whisper.

“Ugh, I’ll see what I can do about that.” He says to Jade before rushing to fallow Tori out.

Jade sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose and is just about to make her way out of the theater when a hand grabs her arm.

“Just give it a sec to cool, she’ll calm down. She’s been in plenty of play’s, she knows it’s just acting. She’s just caught off guard.” Cloe assures the goth and Jade can’t help but nod in agreement. But she doesn’t rehearse that scene again, just sits in one of the chairs and looks at her phone every now and then.

She got a message from Andre telling her that he’s with Tori and that they are going to chill at her house if Jade wanted to find her after she got out.

She texts him a quick ‘thanks’ and leaves it at that.

Later that afternoon when she’s finally free from rehearsals she rushes over to the Vega house just as Andre’s leaving.

“How’s-“ she asks but he shakes his head.

“She’s calmer, but there’s a whole lot of mixed emotions in there.” He says, motioning to the inside of the house before making his way to his own car and driving off.

Jade takes a deep breath before walking into the house, no one’s in the living room so she closes the door and makes her way towards Tori’s bedroom and sure enough, she finds the Latina laying on the bed playing on her phone. She doesn’t look up when Jade comes in or even acknowledges her as she sits next to her.

“Tor, come on. Babe, it’s a play. It’s not really kissing, it’s just acting.” Jade explains and Tori’s eyes flash up to meet hers.

“That’s not the reason I’m mad Jade,” Tori states, throwing her phone to the side and sitting up to lean on the headboard.

Jade cusses to herself, “I know, I should have told you that I had a love interest in the play but I honestly just didn’t think it would be a big deal. You’ve had tons of love interests in the past play’s you’ve done.” She shrugs.

“It’s not if you had mentioned it, but what did you expect me to think when I walk into a room and see you about to kiss another girl? Yes, I’ve had male love interests in plays but I’m obviously unattracted to them and at the time wasn’t dating anyone. If I had, I would have sat down and had a conversation about it so that she wouldn’t walk in and freak out when she saw me about to kiss someone else.” She says pointedly.

Jade chews at the inside of her cheeks because she knows she messed up. In everything that happened, she doesn’t truly know why she had chosen to let that information out. But she had an inkling.

“I’m sorry, honestly Tor. I’m just so used to not explaining things and I know it’s not what we’re about and it's one of the first things we talked about when we started dating.” She scratches at her nose before running her hand through her hair.

“It’s okay, I accept your apology. Just… give me a heads-up next time yeah? So that I don’t end up making a total idiot of myself in front of a room full of people.” Tori offers a small smile at the goth.

Jade releases a breath she hadn’t been aware of holding before smiling at her girlfriend, “Deal. II guess I was just used to when Beck and I were dating, acting was just so normal we didn’t even question it. But you’re right it's different and I’m going to tell you about it next time, ok?” Jade offers.

Tori smiles, “That’s all I’m asking.” She states and leans forward to kiss the goth. Then suddenly pulls away, “Also maybe keep the kissing for opening night?” she asks, feeling guilty but unable to hinder her request. 

Tori didn’t know why, but the mere idea of Jade even pretend kissing someone set an uneasy feeling all over her.

Jade chuckles, “I can do that.” She agrees and goes to lean in to kiss Tori again before stopping with a teasing glint in her eyes. “Just to be clear, are we keeping our kissing to opening night as well because…” she trails off giving Tori a little smirk.

The Latina rolls her eyes before pulling her girlfriend closer to place a hard kiss on her lips, “Don’t you ever stop kissing me West.” She mumbles and Jade’s laugh is swallowed by Tori’s lips.

* * *

_Tori was walking down the halls of Hollywood Arts looking for Jade._

_She was supposed to give her a ride home but the goth was oddly late to their usual spot so she decided to try the Blackbox thinking that rehearsals probably ended a bit late._

_But when Tori opens the door, she doesn’t find a room filled with students and teachers surrounding the stage, she finds two embraced figures._

_She walks deeper into the theater only to stop when she hears giggling from the two girls._

_“I have to go, she’s waiting,” Jade states, her back turned to Tori._

_Cloe, Tori notices from the red hair is peering over Jade’s shoulder and looking right at the Latina._

_“Who cares? It’s not like she’ll ever find out.” She laughs, pulling Jade back until the sound of lips meeting and moans catches Tori’s ears._

_Tori tries to march up to the two figures, but she can’t, her legs are stuck. She tries to yell out, call out for Jade but her voice isn’t working either. All she can do is stand there and watch while Cloe kisses Jade, slowly sliding down towards the floor while looking directly at Tori from over Jade’s shoulder with a satisfied smirk._

.

.

.

Tori bolts up from her bed, drenched in sweat and her heart beating so fast she can barely keep it in her chest.

“What the crap.” Tori sighs, looking around her room before slouching back on the bed and taking deep breaths.

“It was only a dream… Jade loves you… she wouldn’t cheat.” Tori repeats those three little phrases over like a mantra until her heart stops hammering at her chest and she thinks she can handle sitting up without feeling dizzy.

Her phone buzzes at her bedside and she grabs at it while wiping at her brow with her free hand.

It’s a good morning text from Jade.

Tori smiles to herself, but the underline of anger is still running through her veins. She contemplates not answering the message but thinks better of it, knowing she’s being irrational to take out her anger at the dream on Jade.

She replies before throwing her phone on the bed and getting up to take a shower, hoping she can forget the nightmare ever happened.

Tori had almost completely blocked out the events of her dream earlier in the day until lunch. She was in line at the grub hub telling Andre all about her nightmare, trying to find someone else’s input on what it means.

“It means you’re jealous, Tor. I mean, it's understandable. You didn’t expect to catch your girlfriend almost kissing someone else even if it was for a play, it’s a shock to your system if you aren’t ready for it.” He shrugs, grabbing his taco before turning to wait for Tori to grab her own food.

“Jealous? Pf, no way. I’m not like those crazy girls that can’t handle their girlfriends acting career, that’s such a cliché.” Tori comments, paying for her food.

“Well, do some soul searching Chica, because to me it looks like you’re a little green. If you know what I mean. Ha, that rhymed.” Andre laughs, strutting over to the table while beatboxing to his stupid rhyme.

Tori pushes her thoughts to the back of her mind, focusing on having a good lunch with her girlfriend and friends. They were all lounging at their table some already finished eating, Andre was in the middle of giving the gang a little sneak preview of the soundtrack of the song recorded on his phone. 

All of a sudden Jade, who Tori is slightly leaning on is pulled out of her seat by Cloe.

“Jade, finally! I’ve been looking all over for you.” She states and Tori turns in her seat to face the two girls better. The whole table had gone quiet at the interruption.

“Well, you found me,” Jade states, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tori doesn’t miss how Cloe’s hand still hasn’t left her girlfriend's shoulders and scolds herself for being so psycho.

Cloe rolls her eyes before she ruffles around in her bag, looking for something when she pulls out a red jacket. “Here, thanks for letting me borrow your jacket.” She states handing over the jacket to the goth.

Tori turns away from the two girls, breathing deepening before exhaling slowly and taking an angry swig of water. Her eyes meet Andre’s worried brown ones.

Jade looks at the article of clothing in her hands and nods, “Thanks, I must have forgotten it.” She states.

“Yeah, I mean after that embarrassing little scene I would have decked out of there as soon as possible too.” Cloe laughs, ignoring Tori’s existence only a foot away.

Tori can't help but fight the embarrassment that comes over her, her emotions at war between feeling ashamed and angry at the situation she’s found herself in. But she manages to keep the blush down and clear her throat, Cloe’s eyes meeting hers.

“Tony! I didn’t see you there. Don’t worry, I don’t think many people are still talking about the whole thing.” She falsely comforts the younger girl, giving the Latina a fake smile before looking back towards Jade.

“Anyway, rehearsal starts soon. Want to get there a little earlier, maybe practice our lines before we do the whole thing?” she asks, smiling at the goth.

Jade looks around the table unsure, she looks at the time and shrugs, “Sure, just let me get my things.” She states before turning around to pick up her bag and empty lunch tray. 

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” she says to Tori, giving her a smile before walking off with the redhead.

Tori doesn’t miss the little smirk the redhead throws at her from over her shoulder as she walks away with Jade.

“You okay with this?” Rex asks from Robbie’s lap.

Tori glares at the puppet, “Yeah, I overreacted yesterday.” Tori shrugs.

Robbie shrugs, “I don’t know, I would be pretty mad if the girl I was seeing was spending so much time around someone that looked like that.” He mumbles.

Cat pipes up, “Yeah, she’s smoking. Hahaha, like can you imagine if she blew smoke when she walked?” She states with a little laugh.

Tori is just about to speak when Beck beats her to it.

“It’s just acting guy’s, it’s not a big deal. Besides I’m sure Tori’s over the initial shock and is completely confident in her relationship.” He defends, giving Tori a small smile.

“Yeah but that redhead is hotter than habanero hot sauce.” Rex banters.

“I’m hot.” Tori tries defending herself, her tone wavering giving away her uncertainty.

“You’re hot like Robbie's heating pad.” Rex bites back.

“Robbie,” Andre warns, glaring at the curly-haired boy for antagonizing the already delicate situation.

“What? It was Rex!” he defends nervously.

Rex rolls his eyes and sits up a bit in Robbie's lap, “I’m just saying, Tori’s cute like a girl and that chick? That chicks a hot woman. Hehe, I wonder if she’s from Northridge.” The puppet reply’s chuckling to itself.

“My brother dated a girl from Northridge! She stole his iguana.” Cat eagerly shares and everyone just stares at her.

“Classic Northridge girls.” Rex and Robbie sigh.

“Anyway,” Tori interrupts, drawing back the conversation to the point in question “I’m not worried. I’m dating Jade and nothing’s going to come in between of us.” Tori states in faux bravado.

She doesn’t miss Andre’s sympathy smile or Becks little nod of encouragement.

_Yeah, Jade and I are solid. I shouldn’t worry about that…should I?_

* * *

The day turns to night and Tori still can’t seem to shake off the conversation at lunch or the nightmare flashbacks. She’s currently cuddled up on the couch with Jade watching celebrities underwater when the raging war inside of her comes spilling out.

“Do you think I’m hot?” Tori asks, turning to look at Jade.

Jade takes a second to peel her eyes away from the screen, “What?” she asks confused, her gaze going back and forth between her girlfriend ant the TV.

“Do you think I’m hot,” Tori repeats, her confidence wavering slightly at Jade’s delayed response.

“Yeah.. yeah babe, sure.” Jade states before looking back at the screen.

Tori huffs, pulling away from Jade and turning off the tv before facing her.

“Hey! Paris Hilton was totally about to pass out.” Jade states, motioning towards the TV.

“Jade, I’m being serious,” Tori states, shifting a bit on the couch.

The goth takes a moment to look at her girlfriend, the normally confident girl was downcast, arms crossed over her chest and appeared deflated. She took a moment to assess the situation before replying much more focused.

“I think you’re beautiful Tori, you know that.” She admits, a small smile playing on her lips.

Tori sighs before shaking her head, “It’s not what I’m asking.”

Jade furrows her brows, “Well it’s not a clear question. Beauty isn’t the same for everyone. You think Rian Gosling is attractive, and I still think you should get your eyes examined.” Jade shrugs.

“Hot. Like, I need this person right here, right now. Like do you look at me and think ‘damn’?” Tori asks, struggling to get her point across.

“No.” Jade admits and Tori nods, lowering her head.

“Oh.” She states blankly.

Jade sighs, “I mean, no I don’t think ‘damn’ when I see you.” Jade clarifies.

Tori rolls her stinging eyes, “Alright, I get it.” She insists defensively.

Jade shakes her head, “No, I don’t think you do. I see you and all that crosses my mind is wow.” The goth admits with a little smile.

“Wow?” Tori asks, tilting her head while she looks at her girlfriend.

“Wow.” Jade agrees with a little nod, sliding closer to Tori on the couch and grabbing her hand. “I see you and my mind goes blank. Everything out the window because you’re incredible to me. Surreal even. Do I find you attractive? Of course, you’re stunning. But I would never use hot to describe you because you’re not that one dimensional to me.” Jade elaborates with a small shrug.

Tori can feel a blush creeping up her cheeks, her heart thumping at Jade’s admission.

Jade continues, “When talking about actors sure I can toss that word around, but how can I categorize you into one thing when there are so many things that are attractive about you to me? Like your kind heart, beautiful features, your annoyingly charming personality, how smart and talented you are? I can think of a thousand words to describe you before the word hot. Like amazing, stunning, incandescent, radiant, brilliant, tantalizing, talented, beautiful, glorious; the list can go on because you’re just so…wow.” The goth finishes with a small smile on her face and a little shrug while her green eyes boring into the Latinas.

Tori can’t help but pull her girlfriend into a languid kiss, “You’re perfect.” Tori mumbles against Jade’s lips. The raven-haired girl chuckles but kisses her girlfriend back.

After a second they pull away and Jade lifts a pierced eyebrow, “Now, care to explain why the sudden question?” she asks curiously.

Tori blushes again, hiding her face in Jade’s neck. “Something that Rex said at-“

“I’m going to burn that puppet.” Jade seethes playfully.

Tori chuckles, “It was just something dumb at lunch, I shouldn’t have let it get to me.” She murmurs.

“Okay, as long as you’re sure. You know this communication thing goes both ways, right? Now give me that control. Let’s see if they replay the episode over.” Jade states, yanking the controller out of Tori’s hand and turning on the tv.

Tori chuckles, “Who knew that when I signed up to date Jade West she would turn out to be such a softy.” She teases.

Jade growls, “Yeah well, no one would believe you.” She threatens before pulling Tori closer so that they can go back to snuggling at watching TV. Tori isn’t paying attention, her mind wandering to how lucky she is to be able to call Jade her own.

* * *

Jade, on the other hand, knew something was still bothering her girlfriend ever since the night she asked if she was hot. Admittedly, Jade was a little stumped when the girl had asked her. Confused, she wondered if she wasn’t making her girlfriend feel as wanted as she was. But decided that maybe it was because of the limited time they had been able to share, and the girl’s insecurities had come out to play in her absence. 

Jade noticed how Tori’s smile wasn’t reaching her eyes and she was clingier than usual, not that Jade really minded that part. But over the past few days, she would keep catching weird behavior from Tori whenever the goth mentioned the play. It was getting to the point were the goth would skip talking about it just to ease the younger girl, but it also seemed to upset the girl just as much if she ignored talking about the play.

Jade has just chalked it up to what little time they had been able to spend together the past week. She assumed it was just Tori missing having Jade around all the time, but this play was important to the goth and as much as she loved her girlfriend she didn’t want to put her dreams to the side either.

By the time the end of the day had rolled by Jade is about to drop from exhaustion. Thankfully Sikowitz calls for the end of their rehearsal for the day.

Jade lost in her own thoughts, grabs her bag and phone and walks out of the BlackBox and towards her locker. She’s happy that today’s rehearsal ended a little early and that she could finally give Tori a ride home and maybe relax with her girlfriend a bit before she had to go home.

Maybe that will ease her moody girlfriend until the play was over and done with next week.

As usual, she leans on tori’s locker, waiting for the final bell when someone walks over and clears their throat beside her.

Cloe smiles brightly at the goth, “I’m glad I cough you before you left, I was wondering if you would want to come over and rehearse at my place on Sunday? I think we need to really sell the in love bit and maybe work on our synchronization on set.” She stated with a little shrug.

Jade eyed the redhead for a moment, “I think we’re doing pretty good as is, don’t you?” she asks.

The redhead chuckles, reaching over to flick lint off Jade’s leather jacket. “Pretty good doesn’t really get you into NYU, so what do you think? Sunday, my place say around noon?” Cloe asks, brown eyes shining bright.

Jade thinks for a long moment, looking from the elder girls hand on her jacket to her face “I don’t think-“she’s cut off by Tori.

“Hi, babe!” she smiles, giving Jade a smile that falls as soon as she takes in the scene in front of her.

“What’s going on here?” she asks calmly, her smile faltering as her eyes land on the redhead. “Cloe.” She greets flatly, a little glad that her presence makes the elder girl take her hand off Jade’s jacket, but anger is still playing in Tori’s eyes.

“Tony, I was just inviting your girlfriend here to rehearse for the play, you know? Bettering our performances before opening night next week. I can’t lie, Jade’s on-stage performance has been a little tense since the day you pulled that little stunt. So, I was hoping she would want to rehearse a few more times, it’s important we take our roles seriously if we want to go to a great university, you never know who’s looking.” Cloe informs Tori, scrunching her nose up when she says ‘stunt’.

Tori can’t help but feel embarrassed about herself, especially since it seemed to still be affecting Jade on stage. She was trying hard to keep her insecurities to herself and play the ever-supportive girlfriend, so she decides this is her moment to encourage the goth to show her support.

“My acting isn’t affected by-“ Jade starts to defend herself with a little scowl. But Tori cuts her off with a little tug on her hand.

“I think that’s great; it couldn’t hurt to get a few more practices before opening night. And Cloe’s right, you never know who’s scouting around for new talent.” She shrugs, faking nonchalance while settling into Jade’s side.

She doesn’t miss the way Cloe’s smile falters a tad when Jade wraps her arm around Tori’s waist. But it quickly recovers into a smirk that irritates Tori to no end.

“See? Even your girl’s on board. What do you say West?” Cloe asks, her teasing smile recovering.

Jade debate with herself but Tori being on board for the whole thing made her feel better about the situation. “Yeah, whatever. Let me just move a few things around.” She shrugs. 

“Awesome, Sunday, my place. Ill text you the details, don’t be late.” Cloe winks before giving Tori a little smirk. “See ya later Tony.” She adds a little wave before turning and strutting out of the school with a satisfied smile.

“Wait. The rehearsals at her place?” Tori asks, her smile completely dropping from her face as she’s pulling away from Jade.

“Yeah, why?” Jade asks, furrowing her brows at her girlfriend’s sudden mood shift.

Jade feels her phone vibrate with a message and sure enough its Cloe giving her the details for Sunday.

“Who else is going?” Tori asks, shifting her backpack on her shoulder.

Jade looks up from her phone after reading the message, “Just us, she wants to work on our ‘chemistry’.” Jade states with air quotes.

“That’s...” Tori clenches her jaw and tries to push away the mounting uncertainty that’s growing inside of her. She loves and trusts Jade, she’s confident in their relationship. She shouldn’t be feeling this way. “awesome.” She says with a strained encouraging smile.

Jade chuckles, pulling her girlfriend closer and guiding her towards the exit of the school. “I can always cancel if it makes you uncomfortable, it’s the reason I didn’t give her a clear answer,” Jade informs the younger girl, opening the car and sliding in.

Tori slides into the car and debates for a quick moment on whether she should ask Jade to cancel her solo rehearsal, but she couldn’t bring herself to. “No, it would be selfish of me to ask you to cancel on Cloe. If you need to work on your performance, then I trust you and that’s enough for me.” She promises, pushing away her irrational thoughts.

Jade looks at her girlfriend not convinced before nodding, “Okay, but if at any moment you feel weird just text me and I’ll be out of there quicker than I can throw Rex across a room.” Jade warns, smiling at her girlfriend.

* * *

When Saturday reared its ugly head, Tori was counting the hours and minutes to Sunday. 

She had thought long and hard about this, meditated and talked to Andre until the other boy was completely done with the conversation yet she still wasn’t okay with it. She was trying, she really was.

She spends all of Friday night with Jade but whenever she had a moment to herself all she could think about was Jade with Cloe alone in a house and it made her lose her cool. The flashbacks to her nightmare weren’t helping either.

So much hadn’t changed by the time she was out on her date with Jade on Saturday night. They had already eaten dinner and were currently parked in a secluded little woodland where Tori was busy leaving little bites at Jade’s neck, in some primal way to mark her as her own.

“Ow, Tori what the fuck.” Jade winces, pulling away from her girlfriend to cup her neck and check her hand for blood, before tilting her rearview and looking at her neck that was covered in red splotches.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away.” Tori chuckles innocently, breathing labored as she sits up from the backseat.

“Carried away? My neck looks like an extra from a Twilight movie!” Jade huffs annoyed, looking at her girlfriend and glaring at Tori’s smile.

“It’s not that bad, come here let me see,” Tori says, pulling Jade closer before placing an open-mouthed kiss on her lips and trailing down to place gentle kisses on the goths neck.

“I think your neck looks perfect.” Tori hums satisfied at her handy work.

Jade pulls away with an eye-roll, “What has gotten into you, I can’t go out looking like this.” Jade says, moving her head from side to side to get a better angle. The last one Tori did was evident and bright red, Jade knew they would all turn into purplish bruises tomorrow.

Tori shrugs, pulling at Jade’s shoulder so that the goth is once again sat in front of her. “Good thing we aren’t going anywhere now isn’t it.” Tori teases, pulling Jade back in for a kiss.

Jade chuckles to herself, allowing Tori to kiss her for a few moments but just as the goth was slowly getting into their rhythm Tori starts tugging at her shirt, Jade allows the item of clothing to be pulled off but looks at Tori curiously.

Tori and Jade hadn’t been taking it slow tonight, making out in the back seat while the radio played some quiet power ballad. Tori had been the one to bring up the idea of them heading to their usual spot, Jade had been eager to get her girlfriend alone for a few hours, so she agreed.

Now Tori was fidgeting with the seam of her own shirt before pulling it off and bringing their lips together. Jade was quick to straddle the Latina, pulling her closer by the neck and humming into Tori’s mouth when the younger girl slipped her tongue into Jade’s mouth.

Jade threw her head back, to catch her breath while Tori started laying kisses on her clavicle, only to bite at the skin there as well.

. “Ow, fuck, Tori what the chiz? That one actually hurt.” Jade snaps, sitting back on Tori’s legs to look at her girlfriend.

“That was barely a nip.” Tori defends, failing at hiding her smile.

Jade narrows her eyes at the Latina, “What is with you today?” she asks, trying to contain her smile to maintain her annoyance.

Tori bites her lips, “Nothing, you know what. If you’re not in the mood it's okay, let's just catch a movie with the rest of the gang.” Tori huffs, going to open the backdoor of Jade's car but the goth stops her.

“No, I want you to tell me why the hell you’re acting so weird.” Jade snaps, she’s tried to brush off her girlfriend’s weird state for the past weeks but enough was enough. She couldn’t stand this anymore, never knowing what mood her girlfriend would be in for no apparent reason.

Tori groans, “I’m not acting weird Jade, I just want you. You’re all I can think about right now and I just, I-I want people to know that your mine, it’s a harmless little bite.” She tries to defend.

Jade raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend even tho the Latina won’t meet her gaze. “Harmless? I look like I was ambushed at a Northridge party.” Jade exclaims in disbelief.

“Fine, no biting. I got the picture, now let’s go.” Tori huffs, trying to get out of the car again only for Jade to swat at her hands again.

“Wait you said you wanted people to know I’m yours? Like what, I’m some piece of property to you?” Jade asks the peace’s snapping into place. “Wait… I know what’s going on here. You’re still pissed I’m going to rehearsals tomorrow!” Jade accuses, now pulling away from the Latina with an angered laugh.

Tori groans, burying her face into her hands.

“Well?” Jade demands after a moment of silence.

“I’m sorry, ok? I’m trying to be cool with it Jade, honestly, I am. I just, I can’t think straight when I think of you being around her. It makes me mad and insecure-“ Tori’s cut off by Jade.

“I asked you if you were okay with it!” the goth huffs.

“I know!” Tori yells, her tone causing Jade to go quiet in a bit of shock.

They had been dating for almost eight months now and never had she once herd Tori yell, at least not at her. Jade slides off her lap, putting some space between them in the backseat for this conversation.

“I know,” Tori whispers quietly, her face falling back into her hands. “I don’t want you to cancel, I know how important acting is to you and I’m trying so hard to be supportive and be happy for you. But just the thought of you and Cloe alone anywhere it…” she trails off, running a hand furiously through her hair.

“It what? Makes you jealous?” Jade asks confused.

Tori goes quiet for a long second before slouching back into the leather seat, head tilting to look at the roof of the dimly lit car. “Yeah…” she admits with a tired laugh. “It makes me go crazy; I don’t trust her. I don’t like her and I’m certain she doesn’t like me either. I just, fuck.” Tori curses, balling her hands in her lap.

If Jade was shocked before she’s stunned near speechless now, she had never heard Tori curse outside of a few shared intimate moments but that was different. This curse was angry, Tori was angry and Jade just couldn’t wrap her mind around what was going on through the Latinas head.

“I’m trying so hard not to be the typical jealous girlfriend that prevents you from going out or hanging around people. I don’t want that for us, I don’t want to hold you back and have you resent me later. I swear I just, I’m jealous. There I said it, I’m jealous and I don’t want her anywhere near you because all I’ve been able to dream about for days is her kissing you and it makes me so mad because I don’t want you to kiss anyone that isn’t me.” Tori admits in a tired voice.

The cabin of the car has gone quiet, Jade can swear she can hear the wind brushing the trees outside.

“Why didn’t you tell me all of this earlier? You know, all the times we’ve talked about this play bothering you?” Jade asks.

Tori shuts her eyes, swallowing dryly. “Because it's embarrassing and possessive. I don’t like this part of myself, it makes my head go all wonky. I- ugh! I hate this.” Tori admits, casting a quick glance at Jade before looking back up at the ceiling of the car.

“So, all of this…this weirdness. It’s because you’ve been jealous…” Jade states, trying and failing at keeping a little tilt in her voice.

Tori blushes, even more, covering her face with her hands before nodding.

Jade is quiet for what seems like a long moment, but really its probably a minute. Shocked is an understatement to how Jade’s feeling but she’s also not that surprised. It made sense with Tori’s recent behavior but she’s just so unused to jealousy in her love life. Normally she was the jealous one, she’s never even tried of hiding it. Even when she was dating Beck, he was never the type to be jealous it was always her who went on irrational mental paths that drove everyone near her crazy. She assumes it’s why she didn’t pick up on Tori’s spiral until now.

Jade knew it was weird but she couldn’t help but feel touched, flattered even, she had never been with someone who wanted her or cared about her so much that even the thought of her not being with them drove them to this crazy state of mind. 

She knew better than to applaud Tori for her jealousy, just as Tori didn’t applaud hers, but now that she thought of it she understood. She saw how this could become a really bad thing if not treated the correct way.

So, she took a page from Tori’s book and admittedly she felt pretty good at throwing the Latinas lectures right back at her, if only just this once.

“You realize that you’re breaking the rules, right? We’re supposed to talk about these things Tori, you’re the one that’s always on my case for being honest and communicating.” Jade interjects calmly.

Tori slumps down in her seat, nodding. “I know.” She admits quietly.

“And it's unfair that you’re taking these things out on me when I didn’t have an idea of what was going on through your head. If you had just told me the way you’ve been feeling, we could have dealt with this a lot sooner and eased your own worries.” Jade quotes almost word for word one of the many speeches Tori had given her in the past.

Tori bites at her lip but still nods, not meeting Jade’s eyes.

Jade sighs, tilting Tori’s face up to look at her. “You realize this is all in your head, right? Cloe isn’t even on my radar, she’s literally just a colleague. And I know I somehow fed into this by keeping the whole love interest thing from you and I’m sorry for that. But I only have eyes for you, you’re the only person I see myself being with Vega. I love you. Nothing, especially not some girl from a play.” She states slowly, making sure Tori’s meeting her eyes.

“It’s not tho,” Tori admits, “Cloe’s been… annoying to say the least. She keeps giving me funny looks and edging me on. You should see the way that girl looks at you, Jade. I swear, she’s into you.” Tori defends.

Jade rolls her eyes, “Again something you should have mentioned if it was bothering you, I would have dealt with it. I’m going to deal with it. And what does it matter if she’s into me? The whole schools in love with you and you don’t see me trying to kill everyone.” Jade elaborates.

“The entire school is not in love with me.” Tori scoffs.

It's Jade’s turn to laugh, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. “Why do you think you can get away with pretty much anything? Has anyone given you a hard time for that little jealous stunt you pulled at the black box? No. Because the whole school is so charmed under your spell they’ve justified the whole thing.” Jade laughs quietly.

Tori looks at her girlfriend before reaching over to take her hand, “I’m sorry, you’re right. I should have come and talked to you about this. I’m really sorry, Jade.” She apologizes.

Jade chuckles, tugging Tori onto her side and hugging her girlfriend. “It's okay, you’re forgiven. No harm, no foul. I’m just going to cancel-“Jade starts.

“No, don’t! Please don’t, I feel horrible enough about all of this, I don’t want you to think this is your fault because it’s not. It’s me and this is your career we're talking about. I’m fine, we talked about it. I’m happy I could finally just tell you all of this. I swear, I’m not going to freak out anymore, okay?” Tori admits, guilt eating up at her.

Jade gives her an unconvinced look, “I don’t know...” she wavers.

Tori grabs her hand and pulls it up to her lips, “I swear, I won’t pay attention to her games. I won’t instigate anything; I need to get used to this Jade. If we’re going to be together when you hit the big screen, I’m going to have to deal with it in the future as well. It's part of the career path we’ve chosen. Besides…” Tori trails off.

“Besides?” Jade prompts.

Tori gives Jade a wicked little grin, crawling onto her lap and pushing her so she backed up flushed against the back seat. Jade raises an eyebrow at Tori, pulling her closer by the waist.

“I’m pretty sure there’s something I can do that she or anyone besides me for that matter, will ever get the opportunity to do.” Tori hums, placing gentle kisses around Jade’s jaw.

Jade goes to protest when Tori starts whispering sweet little nothings into her ear and just like that, her resolve is gone. Consumed by the unwavering warmth of Tori’s body against her own.

Let’s just say that by the end of it, Jade agreed with Tori that no one could make her feel that way.

* * *

Jade hadn’t been fully convinced of Tori’s new convictions, but the Latina was back to her usual self after Saturday night. And if it was all an act, Jade thought, then it was one of the best performances the younger girl had ever given.

Tori felt great on Sunday, her self-doubt out the window after Saturday night. She felt like she could finally breathe again after such a long time of worrying. She felt satiated, her jealousy a long-gone dark memory.

So much so that she didn’t even feel even an ounce of worry or apprehension while Jade was out at Cloe’s and when Jade came over after her rehearsal, she failed to notice the odd attitude of the goth at first glance.

But when the goth asked to go to her room and talk very quietly, Tori knew something had happened and her stomach turned into a knot.

Tori locked the door to her room and sat on the desk chair while Jade sat at the edge of the bed, looking at her hands with an unreadable expression.

“Tori I… I don’t know what happened. One second I’m reciting my lines, thinking if I should be standing on her left or her right to make it look a little more natural when next thing I know, Cloe wrapped her claws around my neck and started kissing me.” Jade huffs, running a hand through her hair.

“I swear Tori, I didn’t kiss her back. We had an agreement that kissing was only going to happen on the live show, I had told her as much. As soon as she kissed me, I pushed her off and got out of there. I- I’m sorry, I should have threatened her with my scissors or-or” Jade’s voice hiccups and Tori reacts.

She felt like everything Jade was saying sounded as if it were underwater, she could hear everything but nothing sounded ‘right’ but the second Jade’s voice hiccupped Tori was in action.

She pulled Jade close to her and kissed her head while hiding her head in her neck. “Shh, it's okay. I’m not mad, it's okay. Jade, baby, it's okay. I’m not upset, please just stop crying.” Tori comforts the distressed goth.

Hearing her pitiful little whine followed by quiet little sobs that shook her entire body.  
“I’m so sorry Tori, I just wanted this play so bad. I should have listened to you that something was off. I’m sorry.” Jade cried and Tori just hugged her harder.

Tori had never seen Jade so upset, not even when she came to this very room and cried when she had broken up with Beck. Tori never wanted to see Jade like this ever again, for as long as she lived.

“Jade, please take a big breath. It's okay, you’re okay. Please, can you just calm down for me.” Tori hushed, kneeling on the bed and patting at the goth's hair and pampering the crown of her head with kisses.

It takes a few minutes, but the goth slow and steadily calms down. She still hasn’t pulled away from Tori when her sobs long subside. Tori decides she should pull away, considering the goth is probably too frightened to even look at her eyes.

So, Tori pulls away and cups Jade’s face making sure she doesn’t hide away those puffy red teal eyes. “I love you,” Tori says, feeling a calm come over here. 

“I-I love you too.” Jade hiccups, an errant tear falling down her cheek.

“I’m not upset with you; it wasn’t your fault. You can’t control other people’s actions.” Tori tells her, placing a kiss on the goth’s cheeks.

“But you were right.” Jade starts but she’s shushed by Tori.

“And I wish I wasn’t, I’m so sorry Cloe felt like she had a right to kiss you without your consent.” Tori sighs, fixing the goth's hair and looking at how upset her girlfriend seemed at this moment.

“I-I just don’t want to lose you, Tori, I know it's going to take so long to gain your trust back, I’m sorry. Please, just- just give me a chance.” Jade begs and Tori’s caught off guard and actually very aware of exactly how distressed Jade actually is.

It breaks her heart just a little. Had her previous jealousy made Jade think that Tori wouldn’t believe she had been assaulted by someone?

“Jade, baby. I need you to listen to me right now, okay?” Tori asks, lifting Jade’s chin until they are looking at each other.

“I’m confident that you didn’t give her any indication of consent to kiss you. What she did is assault and I’m just happy you’re strong enough to push her away and get out when you did. I love you, I’m never going to blame you for something like this, do you understand? This wasn’t your fault and I love you so much. I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Tori admits, her voice thick with emotion before she pulls Jade closer to her.

She’s just thankful Jade was okay, she’s thankful that Jade’s as strong and tuff as she is. It also hurt to know that it didn’t matter how tuff you are when something like this happens, it shakes you up.

“I just, I’m sorry.” Jade mumbles, hiding her face into Tori’s neck and Tori just kisses her forehead.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Tori soothes, pulling the girl down with her until they are both laying on the bed.

She doesn’t know how long they lay there for, but its rearing diner time and Jade’s passed out on her bed. Tori slowly detangle herself from Jade's grip, careful not to wake her as she goes downstairs to bring her something to drink.

Her mother is in the kitchen and Tori’s quick to tell her that Jade’s upset and if she could stay the night, explaining on a need to know basis. Tori’s mother who had grown to adore Jade like one of their own quickly agreed as long as Jade’s parents were informed. Tori agreed and her mother told her that diner would be done shortly.

Tori grabbed the two bottles of water before walking up the stairs two at a time when she walked back into her room. Jade is laying there, awake and looking up at the ceiling.

“I thought you wouldn’t come back up,” Jade admitted quietly.

Tori gives her a sympathetic glance before closing the door behind her and laying back down on the bed. “You’re going to have to try harder to get rid of me, it took me too damn long to get you. I’m not letting you go that easy.” Tori teases, handing her tired and splotchy faced girlfriend the bottle of water.

Unsurprisingly Jade chugs most of it before placing the cool bottle against her temple. “I have a killer headache.” She mutters and Tori chuckles, draping the blanket over her.

“Well, mom said it was cool if you wanted to stay over, just make sure to give your folks the heads up.” Tori shrugs and Jade looks at her warily.

“You want me to stay over?” she asks.

Tori gives her girlfriend an incredulous look before pulling her over for a gentle peck, “I never want you to leave my side, of course, I want you to stay over.” Tori tells her, pulling Jade into her until the goths head is resting on her chest.

“I adore you; I don’t think ill ever get tired of how in love with you I am. I just want to make you happy and protect you. I don’t want anyone to ever make you cry like that ever again, not even me. The only time you should be crying is with happy tears and even then I’ll kick myself a little.” She informs the goth.

She hears Jade’s small chuckle as she snuggles against the Latinas' neck. “I love you.” Jade breathes quietly against Tori’s neck, right below her ear.

Tori can hide the little shiver that goes through her before she answers with her own “I love you.”

Just then Jade’s stomach growls loudly, causing Tori to laugh. “Mom also told me that dinner will be served soon, want to go freshen up? You can borrow one of my jackets.” Tori offers and Jade hums in agreement.

She pulls back to look at Tori in the eyes, cupped her cheek carefully in her hand. Her teal eyes look back and forth between Tori’s brown and her bright pink lips.

“I love you so much,” Jade whispers, eyes shiny with fresh tears before bringing Tori into a gentle kiss. Tori lets Jade kiss her for as long as she wants, relaxing into the bed and offering as much comfort as she could to her distressed girlfriend.

It’s a minute until Jade pulls away, rubbing her nose against Tori’s with a little puff of breath before pulling away completely and getting up from her bed. Tori shakes her head out of the warm lull it’s in to look for an extra towel and some of Jade’s clothes that the goth has left here from other times she’s stayed over.

As soon as Tori hears the shower go off in the bathroom, she’s all but jogging into her room, grabbing her phone and texting Robbie.

“I need you and Sinjin to do something for me.”

She was very clear on who held the blame for her girlfriend’s distress, and she was adamant that it would never happen again.

* * *

On Monday Jade still wasn’t feeling one-hundred percent, but she denied Tori’s offers to ditch. She was resigned and albeit a little angry at the events of Sunday, and even more, so that she was stuck doing the dumb play now since the opening night was on Friday.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right with you all day. And if Cloe so much as breathes around you, she’ll deal with me.” Tori assured her girlfriend.

Jade chuckled, “I can handle myself.” She informed the Latina.

But Tori only kissed her forehead before pulling away, “But you shouldn’t have to deal with everything alone, that’s what you got me for.” Tori assures.

Jade pretends that it didn’t completely melt her how it did.

Cloe is thankfully absent from either of their lives until lunch when she struts over to the group's table. Jade had just finished reciting the events of last night to the gang and everyone at the table had a cold stony face by the time Cloe showed up.

“Jady! I’ve been looking for you!” She greets, smiling wide.

Before Jade can even react Tori’s already in front of her, blocking her path towards Jade.

“If you even think of coming near my girlfriend again, I swear.” Tori huffs angrily.

“Yeah!” Cat yells angrily from the table before giggling.

Cloe looks at Tori fighting off a smirk, “Look, I don’t know what your little girlfriend told you but she was very much a reciprocating part of whatever story she told you.” Cloe informs Tori.

“I was not!” Jade yells, standing up as well.

“Oh please, you’ve been giving me bedroom eyes since the day we met.” Cloe scoffs.

“Why you little-” Jade starts to march forward but is cut off by Tori pushing Cloe back so hard the taller girl actually stumbles to stay afoot.

“I’m going to tell you exactly what you’re going to be doing from now on, yeah?” Tori huffs, stalking forward until she’s glaring up at the elder girl. 

“You’re going to stay the hell away from Jade, you won’t speak or even look in her direction unless she gives you complete permission to. I don’t want to see you stalking around her. If you’re walking down the same hall as her, I expect you to turn around and find a new way to class because if I ever get the mere suspicion that you’re going around my girlfriend again without her consent I’m sending every single recruiter in the country your picture alone with your first script ever submitted to Hollywood Arts. Got it?” Tori ends her rant with a venomous tone.

Cloe scoffs, “Oh please, I’m supposed to believe you?” the redhead teases.

Tori smirks, “Robbie if you please.”

“On it,” Robbie calls out before Cloe’s phone dings.

Tori smirks at her, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the redhead’s phone.

“I think you should get that, seems important.” She teases.

Cloe confused, opens her pear phone and to her horror there is a complete informative binder along with her first-ever script.

“Oh, typographical errors and all, I should mention,” Tori informs her with a chuckle.

“This is blackmail.” Cloe huffs.

Tori glares at her, “Yeah, well what you did was assault. Your lucky Jade doesn’t want to report you to the school administration. So, I’m going to make your life very simple. If I ever hear of you coming near my girlfriend or any other girl for that matter without their consent. I’m going to make you regret it.” Tori threatens in a low voice, eyes glaring into Cloe’s.

“But I can’t back out of the play, it's my senior project,” Cloe states, dumbly in shock.

Jade clears her throat, “I’m pulling out of the play, the understudy can have the roll.”

Cloe glares between Tori and Jade and the nerds in the back, “Listen here you little bitch, you can’t blackmail me and expect-.” She sheets at Tori only to have something sharp poking at her chest.

Jade’s standing right next to her with her scissors out in all their shiny deathly glory. “Don’t you ever insult my girlfriend again. Now get lost before I take back my decision and tell Sikowitz what’s happened. Your career would be over before it's even begun.” Jade threatens and Cloe gulps before taking a step back.

She opens and closes her mouth a few times but decides better on it and turns on her heels, exiting the school with a huff.

“That was hot.” Rex states and Tori looks back at him with a smile.

Beck claps, “Well done Tori, very hot.” He agrees.

“Yay Tori! You’re smoking!” Cat cheers, “But don’t worry really.” She clarifies causing the table to erupt in laughter.

Jade looks at Tori for a long second before pulling her into a kiss, “I wish you had told me about that little stunt with Robbie you pulled.” Jade mumbled.

Tori shrugged, “No one messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it.”

Jade looks into her eyes before pulling her back into a kiss, “These idiots are right tho, that was very hot Vega.” Jade whispers in Tori’s ears, giving her earlobe a little nip before taking her hand and strutting towards her car.

“No one fallow us.” Jade snaps, grabbing her bag and sliding it over her shoulder.

Tori has never been happier to fallow the goth than she was at this moment. She was sure she’d follow her anywhere. 


End file.
